His Choice
by WritingDistractions
Summary: /Shaking his head quickly, Carlos tried to rid those thoughts from his mind. It was weird and wrong, everyone told him that. But Carlos couldn't help it when Jay looked at him and his heart skipped a beat. It was one thing to do something bad, but it was another to do something even a villain believed was wrong./ A re-telling of Descendants from Carlos' point of view
1. Rotten To The Core

**It's been a while since I've published anything, feels kinda weird. I watched Descendants on friday, and I admit it was probably the cheesiest dcom I've ever seen. But I mean, I liked it, it was good. Plus, the entire time I couldn't get over Jay and Carlos. I swear, they're in love. Anyway, I got inspiration to do this story because I fell in love with Carlos' character and I felt like he didn't really get as big of a story as the others. I mean, his story with Dude was practically it. So, this is basically Descendants retold from Carlos' perspective, but written in the third person. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was like any other day on the island. Clouds loomed overhead, the soft wailing of a baby could be heard in the distance, and everyone on the streets either had a sneer or grimace on their face. Needless to say, the Isle of the Lost wasn't the nicest place in the world, but to Carlos it was home.

He woke up that morning to his mother's cackling in the next room over. He could hear her muttering nonsense to someone who was most likely the dog skin she wore around her shoulders. Carlos sighed and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. His mother would be leaving the house in no time to go find her other villain friends, leaving Carlos to do whatever he wanted for the day, which of course, was fine by him. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the bright morning light creeping through his window.

Stretching, Carlos rolled out of bed to start his day. The thing was he had no idea what this day had in store. He was completely clueless to the life-changing task he was about to take on. So he simply pulled on his clothes and tried to make it out of the house without his mother demanding he do some stupid chore for her, just like he did every morning.

Also like almost every morning, the first place Carlos went was Jay's house. Jay had a habit of sleeping in late, which would be fine, except he got angry whenever he missed out on swiping a few things from the village first thing in the morning. So, Carlos took it upon himself to wake up Jay every morning; which was not an easy task.

Barely anyone was out that morning, but as Carlos walked down the street he saw a few people hurry around and a couple kids trying (and failing) to pickpocket an old man. The kids reminding him a little of when he and Jay were younger and less experienced. Chuckling to himself, Carlos put his hands in his pocket and turned the corner to find Jay's before him.

As he always did, Carlos snuck around the back finding a certain barely-cracked window. Pushing it open, he looked in to find Jay fast asleep, snoring lightly in his bed. Carlos smiled a little at the sight of his sleeping friend. Sure Jay would find it completely creepy if he ever found out, but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. Besides, Carlos couldn't help it. The only time he ever found Jay in this peaceful of a state was when he was asleep. And although he could never admit it to himself, Carlos loved seeing him at ease, without a scowl or sneer on his face. It was even better when he was smiling, whenever Jay smiled, Carlos felt giddy in his stomach.

Shaking his head quickly, Carlos tried to rid those thoughts from his mind. It was weird and wrong, everyone told him that. But Carlos couldn't help it when Jay looked at him and his heart skipped a beat. Still, Carlos tried to shake off those feelings whenever he could. It was one thing to do something bad, but it was another to do something even a villain believed was wrong.

Carlos mentally scolded himself for staring at his friend while he slept. Swinging himself into the room, Carlos landed with a plop on the end of Jay's bed, causing Jay to bounce up a little. It was enough to get him to stir, which Carlos took as a victory. It often took forever to wake his best friend up.

"Jay, come on, get up," Carlos said.

The only response he got was Jay groaning and turning over in his bed, trying to face away from Carlos.

"Dude, come on," Carlos said shaking his shoulder a little, "The girls are probably already waiting for us."

Jay sat up slowly, clearly upset about being woken up (as he always was) and mumbled a quick fine. He shoved the covers off himself and got up stretching, letting his shirt rise a little over his midriff. Carlos's eyes quickly darted to the floor, knowing if he looked he would stare. He was just thankful Jay decided to wear sweats and a tee shirt to sleep; Carlos had had one to many blushing reactions to Jay getting up in just his boxers. Thankfully Jay had never noticed his reactions, nor had he ever noticed how Carlos always tried his hardest to stare at the floor whenever he changed.

Now was no different, Carlos's eyes were practically glued to the ripped up wood flooring of Jay's bedroom. When he risked a glance up, he was thankfully greeted by the sight of Jay fully dressed, pulling on his red beanie.

"Alright, let's go. Don't want to keep the girls waiting, slowpoke," Jay said smirking, running through his bedroom doorway, and no doubt trying to beat Carlos to the girls.

Carlos grinned at his friend's competitive attitude, Jay would never change.

* * *

Mal was spray painting one of the old factory walls as Jay was leaving his house. She was finishing up one of her 'Long Live Evil' logos, with Maleficent as the villain (of course). Adding the last few touches on the green flames, she grinned.

" _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad_ ," She sang as she jumped down from where she was painting. Shoving by two teens walking by she continued, " _They say I'm evil and that makes me glad_."

Jay was already out of his house and on his way to the village as he dropped down from the roof of an old building. Unlike Carlos, he took a _higher_ route, hoping the shortcut would get him there faster. Traveling by roofs was not uncommon for him.

" _A dirty no-good_ ," Jay sang as he climbed down the latter of a building, " _Down to the bone, your worst nightmare_ ," He shoved an old barn door out of the way, already running into the building to get to the village. _"Can't take me home_."

Evie was already in the village, interrupting a few people's breakfast by walking on their table near the food market. " _So I've got some mischief, in my blood_ ," she jumped down, crawling under the bar that separated the eating area from the street, " _Can you blame me? I never got no love_."

Carlos ducked out of Jay's window, finally making his way to the village. " _They think I'm callous, a low-life hood_." He turned the corner by Jay's house again, passing one of the pickpocketing kids he saw earlier. As the girl tossed up her apple (which she must have managed to take from someone) Carlos snatched it away from her, continuing on his way, " _I feel so useless, misunderstood!_ " He quickly took a bite from the apple, and then tossed it over his shoulder back to the girl.

Mal and Evie found each other, already beating the boys to their meeting spot, walking together down an alleyway, " _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?_ _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_ ,"

Jay, almost to their meeting place, continued on his way over roofs, and old construction beams. Carlos made his way through various buildings, not caring that he was disrupting the people around him. He had to beat Jay.

As Carlos had the village in sight, he also saw Jay sliding down a roof opposite of where he was. It almost didn't matter, they both ended up in the village at the same time with the girls.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core._ _I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more?_ " The four ran past several workers, tossing bags of who-knows-what into a cart, shoving a few down. " _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core_."

Mal ran past a few women doing their laundry, stepping all over it, while the others picked up metal bars that were lying around and banged them on whatever washing bin they could find. Running through a tunnel, they made their way to the main street, where all the shops and tents were.

" _Call me a schemer. Call me a freak_ ," Mal sang as she picked up one of her tossed aside spray cans that were littered all over the island and spray painted an 'M' on one of the tents, " _How can you say that? I'm just... unique!_ "

" _What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back?_ " Jay snatched up a kettle from a table in the food market where he quickly entered, interrupting two people having a meal. " _Are we not friends? What's up with that?_ "

Evie pushed her way through a tent full of scarves, pushing around some random guy, " _So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?_ "

Carlos, who had followed Jay into the food market, ran up onto a few shelves with baskets of food, kicking them off and taunting the people selling them. " _The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is...You ain't seen nothing yet!_ " He jumped on a passing hay cart, laughing at the fuming women behind him whose apples he'd knocked to the ground.

" _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_."

He jumped off the cart, finding Evie, Mal and Jay in the next building over from the food market, which happened to be a kitchen. Jay climbed up a few stacked boxes grabbing onto a moving beam, as Carlos grabbed the rope attached to that, pulling it and swinging Jay across the room. The girls made their way toward the exit while Jay hoped down from the beam.

"Come on!" Carlos called, running with Jay back out to the street.

The four of them finally reached the street again and, with quite a few others, they broke out into a complicated dance (which wasn't uncommon for anyone on the Isle). There were many things Carlos was good at, but he liked to pride himself in his dancing. Dancing was one of the few things he could do better than his friends could. It was also one of the few things he enjoyed doing that wasn't completely evil.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core_."

Their song ended with a final pose, once it was broken, Carlos found himself panting a little, but smiling. He looked at his friends, and they were the same. Except Mal, who spotted a baby with a lollipop and decided she could never be too tired to steal something from a baby. She held it up for the crowd, showing off her victory, and laughed. Carlos cracked a smile while the crowd laughed with her.

If there was one thing Carlos really enjoyed, it was messing with the whole village with his friends. There was just something about getting into trouble that made him feel… rotten to the core.


	2. Auradon? No Way

**Hey! I was really surprised by the amout of people who like my story, and it hasn't even been up for a full 24 hours! That's crazy! Anyway, I wrote chapter two as quickly as possible. Now, there isn't much Carlos/Jay in this chapter, but I promise they'll be interacting more in the later chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mal's lollipop victory was short lived because everyone around them scattered in fear when they saw two goons approaching them. Carlos spotted the goons and his smile immediately faded, and a chill ran down his spine. They all knew if there were henchmen, their boss wouldn't be far behind. Carlos didn't need to watch as the villagers ran away in fear; he knew exactly whose henchmen these were. Mal didn't even have to turn around. She dropped her hand with the lollipop, cleared her throat, and turned to face the henchmen.

"Hi mom," Mal said as she turned around.

Maleficent pushed past her two goons and said, "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby," Mal informed her mother.

Maleficent grinned, "That's my nasty little girl."

Carlos never really understood their relationship. All Mal wanted to do was please her mother, and Maleficent rarely ever accepted what Mal did. He always felt uncomfortable watching them because he never knew if it would end with Maleficent praising her daughter or screaming at her. It was usually the latter.

Maleficent snatched the lollipop from Mal, spitting on it and shoving it under her arm. Once she deemed it contaminated enough, she handed it to her henchmen and said, "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

Mal's face fell. Carlos could tell she only wanted to make her mom happy, but as it turns out this was just another disappointment.

"Mom," she complained.

"It's the details Mal, that makes the difference between mean, and truly evil," Maleficent told her daughter, waving to the child and its mother with the lollipop. "When I was your age I was-,"

"Cursing entire kingdoms," Mal finished. Carlos knew her mother told her this almost every day. He was usually there whenever she did.

"Yes," Maleficent said, pleased her daughter knew that. "Walk with me, dear."

Carlos almost felt bad for just standing there. He glanced at Evie, who was also observing their conversation, and Jay who took a step closer to him as if saying 'I'm uncomfortable too'.

"I just- I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts," Maleficent said leading her daughter a little ways away from her friends, "How to be me."

To be fair, she had a point. Every villain aspires to be Maleficent; she is the most evil of them all.

"I know that," Mal said nodding. "And I'll do better."

Carlos watched along with Evie and Jay. The only time Mal didn't look tough was in front of her mother. It was still a strange thing for them to see. Mal really did only want to please her mother.

"Oh!" Maleficent suddenly exclaimed, causing Mal to jump from beside her. "There's news! I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school," Maleficent said pointing at them.

New school? Carlos wasn't sure where this was going. There was only one school on the island. What could she possibly be talking about?

"In Auradon," she finished.

A million things rushed through Carlos' mind at that moment, the main one being 'No way!' Auradon was where all the princes and princess lived and all goodness resided. Every villain hated the place and rarely ever talked about the dreadful land. Carlos whipped himself around, prepared to make a run for it, just as Evie and Jay had, but was greeted by one of Maleficent's goons holding him back. Carlos struggled to get away from him but he couldn't, the goon had a solid grip on him and forced him back to where he was standing before.

"What?" Mal said incredulously, whipping her head from her friends back to her mother. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."

Evie's eyes lit up in realization, and she stepped forward beside Mal, "And perfect princesses."

Carlos would have rolled his eyes if his mind wasn't racing with everything that was in Auradon, his brain getting stuck on one thing in particular. Mal was there though, giving Evie an exasperated look and a glare.

The evil queen's daughter noticed her reaction and quickly pretended to be disgusted by the fact instead of excited. She added a quick, "Ugh," and stepped away from Mal.

"Yeah, and I don't do 'uniforms'," Jay said, adding air quotes. "Unless it's leather, you feeling me?"

Jay held his hand up for a high five, but Carlos barely glanced at him. His mind was racing. He ignored Jay (which was extremely rare for him) and stepped up behind Mal, letting his greatest fear be known.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon," Carlos said his eyes wide with fear. "Mom said they're rabid pack animals that eat boys who don't behave."

Jay, who very well knew of Carlos' fear, chose this time to come up behind him a bark like a dog. Carlos nearly jumped a foot in the air. He whipped his head around, glaring at Jay and shoving him in the arm as if saying 'not funny'. Jay only laughed at him.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going," Mal told Maleficent.

"Oh, you're thinking small pumpkin," The evil fairy explained, "It's all about world domination!" She smiled wickedly and then called to her henchmen, "Knuckheads!"

The goons left their places behind Carlos, Evie and Jay and followed Maleficent as she turned away from the four teens. Mal glanced back at her friends, as if she were asking them for help.

"Mal!" Her mother called in a sing-song voice, asking her daughter to follow as well. Mal widened her eyes in annoyance at her mother's impatience, but silently followed anyway.

Carlos glance at his remaining two friends, wondering what was racing through their minds. Were they as nervous as he was? Carlos had rarely even heard about Auradon, now he had to live and go to school there. What kind of plan did their parents have this time? Or worse, what kind of plan did the king and queen of Auradon have?

"We should probably follow them," Evie said, "If Maleficent has a plan our parents are most likely involved too." She set off walking after them, not even waiting to see if the other boys agreed with her.

"Come on," Jay said, pulling Carlos from his thoughts by gently tugging his arm. It was better to follow Evie than to argue at that moment. But Jay quickly noticed Carlos' uneasy expression and gave him a reassuring look. "I'm sure whatever we have to do, it'll be fine."

Carlos didn't want to listen to him, he knew for a fact that everything would not be fine, but he nodded anyway. Jay gave him a smile, which caused the fluttering in his stomach again, and set off after Evie.

He didn't move right away, struggling with an internal battle on whether or not he should run for the hills or face his mother. Jay glanced over his shoulder, seeing the boy hadn't moved and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever happens I won't let the dogs get you," he said with a chuckle.

That alone shouldn't have reassured Carlos as much as it did. Carlos would probably trust Jay with his life. That, of course, wouldn't be the smartest move considering he knew for a fact Jay would trade it for some stupid treasure someone offered him. The white-haired boy sighed and followed after his friends, knowing what was coming wouldn't be good.

* * *

The three teens arrived at their parents' tower shortly after Mal and her mother. The tower was the most important place on the island. There was no decided ruler of the Isle of the Lost but considering no one else would ever dare stand against the most powerful villains, they sort of became the people in charge. Cruella de Vil, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Maleficent all controlled the island. They all had their separate houses, but the tower was where they met and plotted together. It was where all their decisions were made. Carlos had never felt more nervous entering the building than when he did that day. Whatever Maleficent had in store couldn't be good.

The evil fairy made her way over to her raised area of the second floor and sat in her large (and incredibly intimidating, Carlos thought) chair. She picked up a nail file and started on her nails as the four teens gathered below her.

"You will go, you will find the fairy godmother's magic wand and you will bring it back to me. Easy-peasy," Maleficent stated her plan as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Honestly, Carlos thought it was just about the hardest thing anyone had ever asked him to do for them. And it didn't sound like he was going to get anything in return for it, not that he usually did for doing thing for his own mother anyway.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked, voicing what he was sure they were all thinking.

Maleficent thought for a second then said, "Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns."

If there was one thing Carlos didn't like to do it was speak up when it came to talking to Maleficent. He wasn't quite sure why he did it in the first place.

"Um, I think she meant _us_ ," He said gesturing to the four of them.

Maleficent half-ignored his question and motioned her daughter to come forward. As she did she told her, "It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, who doesn't?" Mal replied.

"Well then get me the wand!" Maleficent rushed out, then slowly she said, "And you and I can see all that and so much more. With that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" She exclaimed.

" _Our_ will," the Evil Queen corrected from her place at the table in the center of the room.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent corrected herself. She turned to Mal, "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy."

"But, mom-," Maleficent cut her daughter's protest off. She then leaned down and stared into Mal's eyes, her own green eyes glowing with power. Whenever he saw Maleficent do this, Carlos shuddered and glanced away. It made chills run up and down his spine, making him both nervous and terrified.

Mal stared back, trying to muster as much power as her mother, but ultimately failing. After struggling for a few more seconds, her gaze dropped and she gave in.

"Ugh, fine, whatever."

"I win," Maleficent boasted.

Carlos turned away from the two, an unpleasant feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. There was no way he could get out of this. If Maleficent told them they were going to go find the fairy godmother's magic wand, there was no doubt they were. The thing was, Carlos just really didn't want to.

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite, and review! I love hearing your feedback! Chapter 3 will be up soon :)**


	3. Maleficent's Plan

**Hey! Thanks for all the great feedback on the last chapter! Here's chapter 3. Like I said before, the Carlos/Jay romance will be much more addressed later, probably around when they reach Auradon. As for how long this story will be, I have no idea. Considering this is chapter three and in the movie it is only about 11 minutes in, you can expect many more chapters to come!**

* * *

Carlos turned away from Maleficent to join his own mother. Cruella greeted him with a glare. She didn't say anything but Carlos knew that he must have forgotten to do one of his many chores.

Unlike the other three teens, Carlos didn't steal things for his father, or do his mother's dirty work. Every day he was faced with an impossibly long list of chores Cruella needed him to do. Usually it was something ridiculous like 'organize my fur by size of spots'. It was a nightmare each and every day but Carlos figured it would be worse if he didn't do as he was told.

Cruella began talking about how her hair wasn't right today and she needed him to fix it or something. She was making some kind of gesture with her hands showing him how she wanted it, but Carlos was barely listening. He just silently took the hair brush from her hand and waited for her to finish.

"No laughing!" Carlos overheard the Evil Queen scold Evie from their seats at the table, "Wrinkles."

"Well they're not taking my Carlos," Cruella spoke up to everyone, being the first to address Maleficent's mission. "I'd miss him too much."

Carlos perked up at that. He'd never heard his mother say anything that could remotely mean she cared about him. He looked up at his mother.

"Really, Mom?" He asked.

"Yes!" His mother replied with a hand on his shoulder. "Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my fur?" She lifted her leg and plopped it in his arms, "Scrape the bunions off my feet?

There it was. She didn't really care about him. She just needed someone to do what she didn't want to. If Carlos was going to Auradon at least he didn't have to deal with his mother while he was there.

"Yeah well maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing," Carlos said dully, dropping his mother's leg.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon, remember?" Cruella reminded him.

Carlos' eyes widened, being reminded of his worst fear. Wherever there were dogs, Carlos was not.

"Oh no, I'm not going," Carlos stated glancing back at Mal and Maleficent.

Maleficent threw her head back in frustration.

"Well Jay isn't going either," Jafar spoke up. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store." That basically sealed the deal, if Jay wasn't going neither was Carlos.

Carlos watched as he pulled his son to the corner and spoke quietly. He watched as Jay pulled the various things he had stolen that morning out of his pockets, vest, and wherever else he found room to store things. Jafar dropped the various items he had been holding when Jay pulled out a lamp.

He gasped, "A lamp!"

Jafar quickly began rubbing it hoping it would be magic. Carlos was pretty sure everyone in the room's eyes rolled.

"Dad, I- I already tried," Jay told his father quietly.

Jafar's face fell and looked at the lamp with disgust as he tossed it back to his son, having no purpose for it. Carlos knew just from the look on his face that Jay was beating himself up inside. It happened too often for Carlos not to notice. There was nothing Carlos wanted to do more than run across the room, hop the table and embrace Jay. All he could think of was how he wanted to get rid of the look on his face.

It was a long time ago (probably around the time when the two first became friends, Carlos thought) when he found out why Jay stole so much. It was the only way Jay knew how to get his father's affections. If he brought home enough treasures, Jafar would give him a look that could almost mean pride in his son. If Jay didn't have such a good day, he would come home to Jafar yelling at him about how he was useless and no song of his could be this pathetic.

On multiple occasions, Carlos would gather as much courage as he had to try to comfort Jay. But Jay always turned away from him, believing his father was right. Carlos frowned, why couldn't Jafar see how amazing his son was?

Carlos tried to send Jay a comforting look from across the room. When Jay noticed and made eye contact with him, he just shook his head, waving him off, trying to say 'Don't worry about it, I'm fine'. Carlos knew he wasn't.

"Evie's not going anywhere 'til we get rid of this unibrow," the Evil Queen added. Evie worriedly reached her hand up to her eyebrows to see if they were less than her usual perfect.

"What is wrong with you all?" Maleficent exclaimed, storming over to the table, dragging Mal with her. "People used to cower at the mention of our names!"

Carlos jumped back a little at Maleficent's sudden outburst, ducking behind his mother slightly. That didn't do much though. Cruella simply started stroking the hair of the back of his head, which only ever made Carlos more nervous.

"For twenty years, I have searched for a way of this island," Maleficent told everyone as they gathered around the table. "For twenty years they have robbed us from our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her scrawny little men," Maleficent told the Evil Queen. "Revenge on Aladdin and his cursed genie."

"I will-," Jafar began angrily, being held back by Jay.

Maleficent then made her way over to Carlos and his mother, "Revenge on a sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!"

"Oh but they didn't get baby," Cruella began to laugh manically playing with the stuffed dog around her neck, "They didn't get the baby!"

Sometimes Carlos wished his mother hadn't gone so… insane.

"And I, Maleficent, evilest of them all," Maleficent went on, snatching the Evil Queen's mirror and admiring herself in it, "Will finally get my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince."

Carlos was starting to see why Maleficent was so invested in this plan. She was hungry for revenge and there was going to get it that time. Cruella held Carlos' head and began stroking his hair once again. For anyone else it would be comforting, but all Carlos could think was she was imagining one of the little puppies that had escaped her grasp so long ago. One of these days he was scared she might really go insane and cut off his head, mistaking it for a dog or something. Sure it was unlikely, but Carlos was still wary.

"Villains."

Jafar and the Evil Queen replied with 'Yes?' while Cruella dropped Carlos' hair and picked up her morning fruit juice instead, waiting for the evil fairy to continue.

"Our day has come," Maleficent handed the Evil Queen back her mirror, "EQ, give her the magic mirror."

She then handed it to Evie, who looked at it with a disappointed look on her face. "This is your magic mirror," she said flatly.

"Oh, it ain't what it used to be, then again neither are we," the Evil Queen said nudging Maleficent. She then looked back at her daughter, "It will help you find _things_."

"Like a prince!" Evie said grinning.

"Like my waistline," the Evil Queen muttered.

"Like the magic wand! Hello?" Maleficent said frustrated. She thought for a moment, "Spell book… my book, I need my book."

The Evil Queen gestured to the fridge behind her and Maleficent jumped up, exclaiming, "The safe! Ah the safe!"

Carlos jumped a little, Maleficent rarely ever got this excited and he was taken aback.

Struggling to open it Maleficent said, "Queen help me! I never can figure this thing out."

The Evil Queen sighed and stood up from her chair. Opening the safe with ease, she said, "Voila."

Carlos peered into the fridge beside him, hoping to get a glimpse at what was in there. It was rarely ever opened; it was only opened when something big was happening. He gulped, this was started to become a bigger deal by the minute.

"Come darling, come!" Maleficent called to Mal, pulling a book out of the safe.

Mal crossed over the room to her mother. Carlos peered over her shoulder trying to get a glimpse at the book. He immediately regretted that decision because his mother put her hand on his shoulder again.

"Oh there she is," Maleficent said admiring her spell book. "It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." She looked at the Evil Queen, "Ah, remember? When we were spreading fear and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday," The Evil Queen replied.

Cruella's hand moved to the hair on his neck, which made Carlos begin to panic a little. He glanced at his mother, who was still drinking her strange juice through a straw. He moved his head away a little in discomfort, his hand reaching up to rub his neck and move away his mother's hand. It didn't quite work; Cruella simply began scratching his head again.

"And now you can make your own memories," Maleficent said to her daughter. "By doing exactly as I tell you," She shoved the book into Mal's chest. She stumbled back but grabbed the book.

A loud beep was heard from outside and that was when Carlos began to really panic. This was happening. He was going to Auradon. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Let's get this party started," Jay said grinning as he hopped of the table where he was sat. Carlos glanced over at him, wondering how on earth he could sound _excited_ of all things, especially after facing the disappointed look his father gave him. Then again, Jay never ceased to blow his mind; he'd been doing that since they'd first met all those years ago. Before Carlos could even begin reminiscing, his mother shouted,

"Carlos! Come!" She shoved a trash bag into his hand, which he could only assume was whatever his mother had thrown together for him. If he was lucky it would have more than one pair of clothes in it. Part of him knew there were also some of her furs for him to fluff whenever he had the chance.

Carlos sighed and slung the trash bag over his shoulder, following his mother out of the room. Even when he was away from his mother he would still have to do chores. Why did he expect any less?

"Now, you had better go and get the wand as soon as you can," Cruella told him as they walked down to the first level of the tower. "Because if you are gone for longer than a week that just means you're chores will start piling up and you'll have more to do when you get back."

Carlos repressed the urge to scream or roll his eyes or do anything but nod.

"So, hurry up and get going," Cruella told him. "I don't need a complete mess of a house by the time you get back."

Then Carlos wondered why isn't he standing up to her? He'll be gone for who knows how long. Cruella can't get to him in Auradon. And forget the chores, with his luck it won't even be as much as she forces him to do on a regular weekend. Carlos smirked,

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to try cleaning up after yourself just once," Carlos told her. He then spun on his heel and walked away from her, not wanting to face her after his spur of confidence.

"Carlos! Come back here!"

He knew his mother was fuming behind him, so he quickly picked up his pace, running out of the building. He ignored his mother, grabbing at him to come back, as he ran into the street and threw his bag of what he hoped was his things into the trunk of the limo parked before him. He could here Cruella calling, but he simply pushed past Evie and practically dove into the limo away from his mother. Sure he would face the consequences of talking back to her, but for now he was safe. He could worry about her later.

Carlos sat beside Jay, who was already in the limo, admiring some trinket he must have snatched when they got outside. Evie climbed in gracefully, sitting opposite of Jay while the three of them waited for Mal.

That's when it finally sunk it. They were going to Auradon. The four teens would be the first people to ever leave the Isle of the Lost. Carlos wasn't sure if he should be proud or terrified.


	4. Welcome to Auradon Prep

**Here's chapter 4! They finally arrive in Auradon! I'm hoping to update every other day or so. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible though, I promise. Enjoy! Remember to follow, favorite, and review please!**

* * *

Once Mal had gotten into the car the driver started it up and began to pull away. As they moved farther away the four teens could hear their parents each calling to them.

"Bring home the gold!" Jafar called.

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella cackled.

"Bring home a prince!" The Evil Queen finished.

Carlos shifted uneasily in his seat. His mother didn't even care that he was deathly afraid of dogs, she still expected him to get one so she could make another coat out of it. There was no way Carlos was approaching a dog on purpose, no matter how much his mother would scream at him to.

As they started driving, he began looking around the limo, it was pretty nice. He was surprised that the people in Auradon sent such a nice car considering they were probably terrified of him and his friends. But nevertheless, it was fairly comfortable. And Carlos was very much aware of Jay's arm resting on the top of the seat behind his back.

Then he noticed the shelves in front of him. They were packed with various types of candy. On the Isle it was rare to find any kind of candy, let alone this much. Carlos had only ever experienced eating the sweets a few times before. He turned his head, grinning at Jay, who had also noticed the array before them. Jay grinned back at him; they were thinking the same thing.

The two boys lunged at the same time, trying to push past each other to get to the candy first. Jay, being the stronger one, had the upper hand and held Carlos back as he grabbed some and stuffed it in his mouth. The two only stopped fighting when both their mouths were completely full.

Evie was also intrigued by the candy, but settled for a stick of some kind of blue candy Carlos didn't recognize. She was managing to be much less piggish then the boys were. Carlos couldn't have cared less though. He was too interested in trying each type of candy. He swallowed and brushed his hands off, turning in his seat to look behind him for any candy he might have missed.

"You're looking a little washed out, let me help you out," Evie said, noticing Mal's complexion and digging out some of the makeup in her purse.

"Ew, stop," Mal said pushing her away, "I'm plotting."

"Well it's not very attractive," Evie said turning away from her and biting her candy.

Carlos, who was only half listening to them, noticed a candy on the shelf in front of him and grabbed it taking a bite. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. It was incredibly sweet on the outside, but it tasted nutty on the inside. It was by far Carlos' favorite already.

"Oh, these," he said slapping Jay's arm and he chewed, getting his attention. "It's salty like nuts, but sweet like I don't know what."

Jay furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Let me see."

Carlos, taking him quite literally, opened his mouth showing Jay the half chewed candy he was eating. Jay gave him a look of disgust and shoved him a little, taking the candy out of his hand instead and shoving it in his own mouth. From the change in his expression, Carlos could tell he liked it.

He was about to take another when Evie shouted,

"Look!"

Their heads snapped towards where Evie was looking; straight ahead. They were approaching the edge of the island, where the beginning of a bridge was broken off. They were about to go right into the ocean.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled, figuring it must have been the king and queen of Auradon's plan all along to kill off any threats to Auradon.

The four of them screamed, huddling together, all fearing their death would be near. Carlos would have cared more that Jay practically had him in a headlock if they weren't about to die. So instead he just shut his eyes and screamed along with the rest of them.

Just when they were about to drive off the bridge, they didn't. Carlos opened his eyes cautiously to see that they were in fact, still driving. He sat up a little, Jay's arm releasing him, as they all looked around confused.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked trying to make sense of the situation.

Looking out the back window he saw that the car was driving a long a semi-transparent bridge that was shining so brightly it could have been the sun.

"It must be magic!" Evie said excitedly.

Carlos sat up a little more, realizing that they were _not_ dead and he was still leaning on Jay. Hoping he wasn't blushing, he just smiled and tried focusing on the fact he wasn't in the bottom of the ocean.

Mal turned towards the driver, tapping the remote she had in her hand, "Hey! Did this little remote open up the magic barrier?"

"No," The driver said matter-of-factly. He held up a different remote and said, "This one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage." He reached up and began to press a button above the rear-view mirror he was looking at her through, "And this one…" The button slowly closed the partition between them.

Mal turned back towards her friends and let out a laugh, "Okay, nasty. I like that guy."

Carlos shrugged and went back to the candy. Jay instead had taken a liking to the valuable electronics in the limo and began to grab as many as he could. Carlos rolled his eyes. Of course Jay would still be focused on stealing. Even if he didn't have to, Carlos figured it'd be hard to break old habits. So he didn't say anything, and just kept quiet the rest of the way to Auradon Prep, enjoying as much candy as he could.

Their first impression was not the best one they could have made. Carlos blamed Jay more than he blamed himself, though.

The whole school must have come out to greet them. There were flags, signs, and even a marching band. In Carlos' opinion though, it was a little over the top, but he didn't even notice any of those things at first.

When the driver stepped out of the limo and opened their door, Carlos was not expecting it. He had been arguing with Jay over a towel they both wanted. The girls only rolled their eyes at them, doing nothing to help. But since they were both tugging for it, Carlos was putting most of his weight on the door behind him. So, when the driver opened it, Carlos went tumbling out.

As Carlos was on the ground, still tugging for the towel, Jay climbed out with everything he grabbed (it was basically everything that was in the limo). He put one foot on Carlos' chest trying to make him let go.

"You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos yelled, struggling from under his foot.

"Because. You. Want it," Jay said between tugs.

"No!" Carlos yelled, pulling harder.

Mal and Evie ignored them, knowing it was their normal behavior, and stepped around the two. Carlos and Jay were both oblivious to the fact everyone was staring at them, and the band had stopped playing their music at the sight of them.

"Give it to me."

"No! Ow!"

"Let go!"

Carlos continued to struggle at both pulling the towel and trying to pry Jay's foot off his chest. They didn't stop until Mal was scolding them through the side of her mouth trying to get them to stop.

"Guys. Guys. Guys!"

Carlos looked up and saw a lady wearing a blue dress with a giant pink bow on the front approaching them with a smile. He stopped pulling the same time Jay did.

"We have an audience," Mal told them through her teeth as she forced a smile.

Jay forced a smile too, trying to cover up the fact he stole most of the stuff in the limo by saying, "Just cleaning up."

He glanced down at Carlos and dropped the towel (and his smile) telling him under his breath, "Get up." He yanked the smaller boy up by his hand, not giving him any chance to pull himself up. Carlos stumbled back, bundling the towel up in his arms so Jay couldn't take it while looking at the lady before them.

"Leave it like you found it," She said in a cheery sing-song voice. Then she held out her hands, telling them she wasn't joking, "And by that I mean just leave it."

Jay glared at her, then the driver who was still standing by the door, and reluctantly threw in the various things he stole. He snatched the towel from Carlos and threw that back as well.

Carlos took that moment to finally look around. The school was huge. It seemed to reside in many old mansions placed near each other. It was nice, just as he had expected it to be. It was nothing like the Isle, and that made him a little uneasy. He was snapped away from his thoughts when he heard Jay say,

"Hello, foxy."

Carlos only noticed the two teens behind the pink-bow-dress lady when Jay started flirting with the girl. He tried to ignore the pang he felt in his stomach. Mal glanced over at him, grinning at Jay's usual behavior. Carlos forced a smile back. Jay always flirted with girls, and it always made Carlos feel the same each time. Whatever the feeling was, Carlos told himself it was not jealousy. If he were ever jealous it would be because of Jay, and how he could easily get girls, not the girls Jay flirted with. As often as he told himself that, a small part Carlos knew it was a lie. He just wouldn't admit it to himself.

"The name's Jay," Jay said flashing his best smile at the girl. She just looked at him and laughed nervously.

The lady in front of the teens leaned in front of the girl, causing Jay's line of vision to be on her instead.

"Welcome, to Auradon Prep," She said smiling.

Jay's smiled faded. He knew his time for flirting was over. He turned around and went back to his place standing behind Mal again.

"I'm Fairy Godmother," The lady introduced herself, "Headmistress."

Mal seemed to perk up at that.

" _The_ fairy godmother? As in bibbidi bobbidi boo?" Mal asked.

"Bibbidi bobbidi, you know it," Fairy Godmother said. Carlos grinned. Maybe this meant finding the wand wouldn't be as difficult as he originally thought.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just _appeared_ out of nowhere!" Mal said. "With that sparkly wand and warm smile… and that sparkly wand."

Carlos knew exactly what she was doing; she was trying to get on Fairy Godmother's good side. A smart move, he thought. Leave it to Mal to already be thinking of how to get the wand.

"That was a long time ago," Fairy Godmother told her, "And as I always say, 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" She said making large hand gestures.

The two teens behind her then stepped around her to greet the four of them.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," the boy said, "I'm Ben."

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king," the girl beside him corrected.

Evie immediately stepped towards him, "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess," Evie said curtsying

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," the girl beside Ben told Evie bluntly, "And neither do you."

Evie's smiled disappeared as she stepped back to her friends, glaring at the girl.

"Uh, this is Audrey," Ben introduced her.

" _Princess_ Audrey," she corrected again. Then she grabbed Ben's hand and added, "His girlfriend. Right Benny-Boo?"

Ben smiled and nodded. Carlos already knew he hated this girl and he had only known her for about five minutes.

Fairy Godmother leaned over their joined hands and said to the four teens from the Isle, "Ben and Audrey are gonna show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"The doors of wisdom are never shut!" She said pushing Ben and Audrey's hands up enthusiastically. Then she said seriously, "But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She smiled at them then walked away, the marching band following after her.

Carlos glanced over at Jay, unsure of this whole thing. Jay shrugged and grinned at him. At least Jay could have a little fun stealing some stuff while they were here. Carlos couldn't benefit from anything here.

He hadn't been standing before Auradon Prep for very long, but Carlos knew he wanted to find that wand as soon as possible so they could all get out of there. Hopefully along Ben and Audrey's tour one of them will point out, "And here's where we keep Fairy Godmother's magic wand…" That would make things easier for all of them.


	5. Safe

**Guys, I am so sorry for the super late update. I've been really busy lately and I couldn't find time to write it. But don't worry, to make up for it I'm gonna post another chapter first thing tomorrow. I hope you like this one. Please make sure to follow, favorite and review! I promise the next one will be up soon.**

* * *

Once Fairy Godmother left, the rest of the students began to leave as well. Ben smiled warmly at them, but Carlos only stared at him. He really didn't know what to make of this _prince_ yet.

Ben stepped forward to greet them all, "It is so, so good to finally-," as he approached Jay, Jay punched him in the shoulder as his way of greeting. Carlos smirked at Ben's reaction. "Meet you," he finished, caught a little of guard.

He moved over to Mal and shook her hand. Carlos watched as Ben's expression softened for a moment, staring at Mal. It only lasted a few seconds before Ben snapped up and moved over to him, releasing Mal's hand. Carlos stared suspiciously, _that_ would definitely go unnoticed by him.

"This is a momentous occasion," Ben said formally, shaking Carlos's hand. "One that I hope will go down in history-," He pulled his hand back, biting his nail, tasting what was on Carlos' hand. "Is that chocolate?"

Carlos didn't know what chocolate was, but he was pretty sure it was the candy he was eating in the limo. The remains of it were all over his hands and he assumed his mouth. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked off some of the chocolate, only staring at Ben.

The prince finally reached Evie and finished, "As the day our two people began to heal."

"Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are," Mal said flatly.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asked, laughing a little.

"A little more than a little bit."

"Well, so much for my first impression," he joked, causing them both to laugh a little. Carlos figured Mal was only being polite again to get on this guy's good side, but something about their interaction suggested something different.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter right?" Aubrey interrupted from beside Ben. Carlos nearly rolled his eyes; expecting whatever was next would be about her. Aubrey seemed like the self-absorbed type. "You know I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-,"

"Beauty," Mal stopped her. "Yeah, I've heard the name."

Carlos glanced back at Mal, almost letting out a laugh. Mal definitely knew the name. Her mother ranted on and on about how the 'evil little princess' ruined her life almost every other day. Carlos wouldn't be surprised if Mal hated Sleeping Beauty just from hearing about her all the time. Also there's the fact she ruined her mother's life of course.

"And I totally, _do not_ blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening," Mal said fake-smiling, her voice laced with annoyance as she lied.

"Water under the bridge," Aubrey agreed.

"Totes," Mal said. The two laughed, but anyone could tell it was filled with hatred for each other and it faded out awkwardly.

"Okay," Ben said clapping. "How about a tour? Yeah?"

Carlos perked up at that. As much as he hated all these people, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the building before him, it was amazing.

"Auradon Prep," Ben said gesturing to the building. Aubrey laced her arm through his and they began walking towards the school. "Originally built over three hundred years ago, but converted into a high school by my father when he became king."

The four teens from the Isle followed reluctantly after him. Carlos continued looking around the building, half drowning out Ben. He glanced around, his eyes falling on a statue before them. It wasn't anything special, just a statue of who assumed was King Beast.

A clap came from someone beside him, but Carlos' eyes were still on the statue. Then, before his eyes the statue morphed into something that looked a lot like a… _dog._

Carlos yelped at the sight of it and jumped into the nearest person's arms. Unfortunately that person was Jay and he didn't seem to be too happy about it. But he caught Carlos nonetheless and the smaller boy was grateful he didn't drop him. Carlos clung to him for dear life, grabbing at his head and shoulders, trying to almost climb away from the statue.

"Carlos!" Ben called. The boy froze in Jay's arms and looked over at the prince. "It's okay! My father wanted his statue to change from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible."

His eyes met the statue's again, wishing it would turn back to man more than anything. He was hoping he wouldn't run into any kind of dog while they were in Auradon, even if it was made of metal. Though, he did relax a little in Jay's arms at Ben's words. Jay's arms…

Carlos was suddenly very aware of the position he was in. Although he was terrified of the statue, he was more scared of Jay's reaction. He really didn't want to look at him to find out, so his eyes remained glued to the statue. The thing was, Carlos felt better in Jay's arms. He felt… _safe_. It had been a really long time since Carlos had ever felt that way. The fluttering feeling he felt around Jay suddenly kicked into overdrive. Carlos hoped his face wasn't turning red. He determinedly kept his face unseen by Jay.

"Does he shed much?" He heard Mal ask jokingly.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch," Ben replied, smirking. He and Aubrey then began walking again, leading them towards the building.

Jay rolled his eyes at the sight of the boy still in his arms. He dropped him and pushed him away forcing Carlos to remove his arms from his neck and shoulder. Carlos' eyes didn't once leave the statue, but as soon as Jay walked away from him he felt less secure. For a moment he wished he could stay in Jay's arms forever, but he then quickly shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. He had to be tough. Whatever this was, it was making him weak. Carlos couldn't be weak. He was the weakest out of the group and it didn't help that his mother walked all over him like a doormat.

Carlos clapped his hands twice, hoping the statue would change again. When it didn't he shuddered and then quickly followed everyone inside.

As they walked through the front doors, Carlos noticed Jay about to snatch something from the small table in the middle of the room. He slapped his arm as he walked around him, causing Jay to draw his arm back and join the rest of the crowd again.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like magic, wands and things like that?" Mal asked, hinting at the wand once again.

"Yeah, it exists of course," Ben told her as Aubrey hung on his arm fluttering her eyes at him. The sight made Carlos almost feel embarrassed _for_ her. "But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens," Mal said. Her hopeful expression dropped a little, but she didn't let it show.

"That's true!" Aubrey said smiling at the mention of her royal status. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She told them as she wrapped Ben's arm around her shoulder. He smiled, but almost looked uncomfortable. He glanced up and noticed someone coming down the stairs towards them. Glad to have an excuse to move away from Aubrey he called out,

"Doug! Doug, come down."

Carlos almost laughed at the annoyed expression on Aubrey's face, but instead turned towards where Ben moved to greet, who he assumed was, Doug. He was kinda goofy looking, Carlos had to admit. He had gelled back hair and glasses. It didn't help that he was wearing a marching band uniform. Carlos immediately pegged him as some kind of nerd or loser that got only good grades and hung out with popular or cool people only so they could cheat off his work or do their work for them.

"This is Doug," Ben introduced him to the other teens, putting an arm around Doug. "He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms."

Ben moved back over next to Aubrey and said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Carlos knew Ben was talking to all of them but it only seemed directed at a certain purple-haired girl. His eyes were glued to Mal's and he talked so sincerely it was almost like the others were listening in on a person conversation they just had. "And if there's anything you need feel free to-,"

"Ask Doug," Aubrey interrupted smiling. Carlos could tell she wasn't joking at all. He could literally feel the hate radiating off of her, the hate specifically directed at them (but mostly Mal). She and Mal laughed awkwardly again, leaving the tension between them to be more uncomfortable then before. Aubrey then walked out the room, leaving Ben to follow hesitantly after her.

"Hey guys," Doug spoke up, causing them all to look at him instead of where Ben and Aubrey just were. "I'm Dopey's son," he looked at the hoping to see recognition on their faces, "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…" His eyes fell on Evie and he let out a shaky breath, "Heigh-ho."

Evie immediately recognized the dazed look on her face and decided to act on it, "Evie," she said approaching him, "Evil Queen's daughter."

He let out another shaky breath, "Okay. So, uh, about your classes I put in the requirements already."

Carlos half tuned him out and glanced around the room once again, not quite believing he was there. It was absolutely nothing like the Isle. How was it he could possibly be living here soon? Of course it will be much nicer living here after their parents take over, but he could get used to not having grungy, falling apart buildings everywhere.

Mal moved over to Doug as he began explaining their schedule, peering over his shoulder at the paper in his hands, making him seem slightly uncomfortable with her close presence.

Carlos glanced over at Jay and shrugged, it wasn't like they were actually going to end up going to class. Hopefully they could find the wand that night and get it over with before they would even have to attend their first class. But, nevertheless he listened in to the classes Doug read aloud to them.

"History of misfits and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and," he glanced at Mal over his shoulder and his voice crack when he read the last class, "Remedial goodness 101."

"Let me guess, new class?" Mal asked eating a piece of candy she must have taken from the limo.

Doug simply nodded.

"Come on guys," Mal said dropping the candy wrapper. "Let's go find our dorms."

She then moved around Doug and started up the stairs. Jay quickly followed her with Carlos close at his heels. Evie moved last, staring at Doug as she did, leaving him in a daze. When she was out of his line of sight he snapped out of it.

"Yeah, your dorms are, uh, that way, guys," He said pointing to the hallway opposite of the direction they were heading in.

The four paused for a moment and then simply turned around heading in the direction he pointed. As they walked past him once again, Doug counted off the seven dwarfs on his fingers, trying to remember the one he had forgotten.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…"

Carlos paused as he passed him, "Sneezy," he supplied.

Doug let out a half-laugh and stared at the ceiling as if saying, "Oh, yeah."

Carlos shook his head and followed after the other three, towards wherever they hoped to find their dorms.


	6. Carlos and Jay's Dorm

**Alright this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but this was a good stopping point. Thank you for all the great feedback so far, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. Honestly, I was mostly writing it for myself because Carlos is too important of a character and I really wanted to kinda venture into his head and see his side of the story. But I'm really glad so many other people like my story! Please remember to keep reviewing, I really do like to hear from you!**

* * *

After making their way down several wrong corridors, they finally found where the dorms were. Mal and Evie had parted ways with them when they reached where the girls' and boys' dorms were separated. Carlos and Jay had managed to locate their dorm by following a bell hop ( _Is that what they're called in boarding schools?_ Carlos wondered) who had their bags on a cart. They managed to find their room as the man exited it and dragged the empty cart farther down the corridor.

"I guess this is it then," Jay said pushing open the door.

When Carlos saw the room he wished he wasn't as impressed as he was. But in his defense it was a _really_ nice room. It was at least twice the size of his bedroom on the Isle. The walls were made of wood panels and the color scheme throughout the room was a dark forest green and navy blue. There was a circular table in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs and two beds tucked diagonally in each of the far corners. The only downside was the Auradon Prep banners littered on the walls.

"Wow," Carlos breathed. Jay rolled his eyes and pushed past him entering the room.

"It's like you've never seen a nice looking room before," Jay said smirking as Carlos followed him into the room.

"Well I haven't. And you've never been in one that you haven't stolen from, so there," Carlos said crossing his arms.

Jay chuckled flopping down on one of the beds, "Well, you're right about that."

The smaller boy shook his head and scanned the room for the bag his mother gave him. Once he found it resting by the door he grabbed it and brought it with him to the opposite bed. If he was completely honest he was scared to see what his mother had thrown together for him. Carlos swallowed and opened the bag.

It wasn't as bad as he was expecting it to be. Inside were a few of his personal belongings (not that he had many to begin with) and about four changes of clothes, which was fine. He probably wouldn't be there that long anyway. There were also, just as he expected a few of Cruella's coats and things that needed to be cleaned or fluffed or something. Carlos sighed and threw the bag over the side of the bed. He wasn't going to worry about his mother at that moment. He was in Auradon and she was still trapped on the Isle.

He glanced over at Jay who was no longer lying on the bed but scoping out the room for any valuable items. That was normal for him, Carlos expected nothing less. Wherever they went the first thing Jay did was see if anything was worth stealing. If there wasn't he usually didn't stay around for long.

That's when it hit Carlos. He and Jay would be sharing this dorm. Jay would be sleeping beside him (well, not directly beside him but close enough) every night for however long they were there. Carlos' heart race began to speed up, and he wasn't quite sure why. He had slept in the same room as Jay before, why was this any different? Maybe it was because their parents were nowhere near them. Maybe it was because the rules that apply on the Isle of the Lost are different from the ones in Auradon. Perhaps it wouldn't be so wrong if…

Carlos bolted upright, refusing his mind to go there. He had to think about something, anything else. He needed some kind of distraction.

* * *

When Evie and Mal entered their room a few hours later they found Carlos playing a video game, where he had been practically since he and Jay got in the room. Carlos hardly cared that he had been there for so long though. He was focused on the game and nothing else, which was exactly what he wanted. Some time ago Jay left the room, saying something about stealing, and returned but Carlos had barely even looked up from what he was doing. He was completely immersed, and he was glad he was. Carlos didn't have to worry while his eyes were glued to the TV, he could waste time for as long as he wanted.

The video game was one of those interactive fighting games so Carlos only noticed the girls enter the room when he ducked away from one of the virtual character's blow and nearly fell over. Mal and Evie glanced over at him briefly, but ignored him as he went back to his game.

"Jay," Mal said walking over to where the other boy was standing by his bed, Evie close behind her. "What're you doing?"

"It's called stealing," Jay said as he continued to empty out his pockets onto the bed. Carlos figured he was still unloading all the stuff he snatched while he was gone. From what Carlos saw, he couldn't believe Jay had stolen all those things so quickly. He couldn't have been out of the room for more than twenty minutes… or an hour. Carlos really had no idea.

"Okay, what's the point?"

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want," Carlos heard Jay explaining. "Except it's free."

"So, you could do that, or" Mal said. "You could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world!"

"You sound just like your mom," Evie told her from where she was seated on Carlos' bed.

"Thank you," Mal said, sincerely moved by her compliment.

"You do it your way," Jay said moving away from Mal, "And I'll do it mine."

"Die suckers!" Carlos yelled at the TV where he was fighting virtual robots. He had only been half listening to their conversation, but he picked up the important bits. "Jay, come check this thing out man, it's awesome." Carlos said calling Jay over and handing him the controllers.

Jay took them, scowling at Carlos, figuring it was just some dumb game. He stepped up to the platform Carlos was playing on and immediately jumped into the game, ducking punches and throwing his own. He was obviously getting into it as Carlos had for the past few hours.

"Guys!" Mal said getting Carlos and Evie's attention, causing them to turn the heads towards her, "Do I have to remind you what were all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah," Jay said over his shoulder, still playing the game, causing Evie and Carlos to laugh.

"This is our one chance," Mal said raising her voice. "To prove ourselves to our parents."

That hit them. Jay froze from his game and Evie's smile dropped immediately. There was only one day Carlos was looking forward to in his future. It wasn't the day he could lock up every dog in the world or even the day that the villains would take over Auradon. It was the day he would finally prove to his mother that he was worth more than just doing her chores, and that he could do something great. He just wanted her to see that he wasn't as worthless as she thought he was.

"To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel," Mal told them. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," the all murmured in agreement.

Mal thought for a moment then said, "Evie, mirror me."

Evie rushed over and sat down in the seat beside Mal at the table in the center of the room. Jay stepped away from the TV, shoving the controllers into Carlos' chest rather roughly. As they joined the girls, Carlos set the controllers down on the table and leaned over Evie's shoulder, looking at the small hand mirror she was holding. He hadn't gotten a very good look at the magic mirror when her mother gave it to her, but honestly it wasn't much. The mirror had cracks and bits missing and it must have been shrunken down to hand mirror size because it was about the size of Evie's. Carlos knew for a fact it used to hang on Evil Queen's wall in her palace before she was banished to the Isle. It was just plain sad looking really.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wa-," Evie stopped then corrected herself, "In my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand stand?"

The mirror rippled for a moment then an image of Fairy Godmother's wand appeared before them.

"There it is," Mal said.

"Zoom out," Carlos told Evie, hoping to actually find out where the wand's location was.

Evie pulled the mirror up to her mouth and whispered, "Magic mirror, not so close."

Carlos turned to the open laptop beside him and pulled up a virtual map of the world and began typing away. The magic mirror was rather vague, and his talent had always lied with technology, not magic, anyway. He quickly entered their location and searched for any nearby exhibits or museums or safe places where the wand could possibly be kept. There were about ten results, so he paused and waited to see if the mirror actually had the location.

"Closer," Evie muttered. Then again, "Closer," As Carlos said, the mirror was very vague until you told it _exactly_ what you wanted.

"Can I go back to my game?" Carlos asked gesturing to the TV, figuring the mirror could take a while, "I'm on level three."

The others paid no attention to him, their eyes glued to the small mirror in Evie's hand. Then Mal grabbed her wristed and Jay exclaimed, "Stop!"

 _Finally_ , Carlos thought. He peered over Evie's shoulder catching the name of where it was being kept (the Museum of Cultural History, really? Of all the places Fairy Godmother could have chosen) and entered it in the computer, seeing that it matched up with one of his previous results.

"It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Mal asked.

"Two point three miles from here," Carlos declared showing them the computer screen proudly.

Mal grinned, but Carlos figured it wasn't because she was impressed. She never was. It was because they found the wand, and it was close, and she could impress her mother. Of course.

Carlos shook his head as the others stood up. Jay grabbed his vest while Mal opened the door carefully, checking if the hallway was clear. Once she saw it was empty she slipped out the door whispering to the others,

"Come on!"

Jay and Evie followed quickly behind her, but Carlos was once again distracted by his game. Mal noticed his absence while she glanced over her shoulder and shouted quietly, but sternly, "Carlos!"

He glanced at the door, noticing his friends were gone.

"Coming!" He called as he ran out the door, simultaneously trying to pull on his coat.

The others were outside by the time he caught up. Carlos knew two point three miles wasn't that far, but he just hoped they would actually be able to find the museum. No one had thought to bring a map or anything… He had a feeling, regardless to whether they found the building or not, it would be a long night.


	7. Finding the Wand

**Hey! So bad news and good news. I'm going away for the rest of the week so I won't be updating for a little while. But early next week I promise chapter 8 will be up. Good news is, this chapter is extra long to make up for it!**

 **I just wanted to thank AnimeFreak168 who told me about a story that was stealing my work. Basically the author had taken bits of my story and just put them in their own. Like, there's full sentences that I wrote. I'll be honest I was really upset about it, but since the author hasn't stolen any of my work in their last two chapters I'm not going to do anything about it. Although I will message them and tell them not to do it again. If they do, I will probably get super mad and demand they give me credit. But that doesn't really concern any of you, I just figured you might wanna know. And I know for a fact it isn't a coincidence. If you want to see for yourself the story is called I'm Not Born to Be Bad, I'm Born To Be Me or something like that. But please, don't criticize the author or anything, I'll talk to them myself.**

 **Also someone asked if I would be changing the story line of this to be different from the movie in later chapters, but no I will not be. The only thing different from the movie will be the parts we don't see that Carlos is in and his thoughts and everything. It'll be as close to the movie as possible.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, I love hearing from you guys, so please keep it up! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The four arrived at the museum fairly quickly, managing to find it without a problem (which surprised Carlos, to say the least). It was late, probably around midnight, when they snuck out of Auradon Prep. All of the other dorms had been silent and no students remained wondering around outside on the grounds. It seemed like they were the only four people alive in the world, which was unusual because the Isle of the Lost was always buzzing at night. Most villains preferred to stay out at night, rather than complete their business during the day.

Carlos followed slightly behind the others as they turned the corner around the building. So they found the museum, but where exactly was the wand _inside_ the museum?

"Check your mirror," Mal told Evie, thinking the same thing as Carlos.

"Why? Is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Mal told her sarcastically as she checked to see if the coast was clear, "And hey, while you're at it why don't you try to find us the wand."

"Sorry," Evie said pulling it out looking into the mirror, "This way,"

She quickly turned toward one of the back entrances and ran, leading the others along with her. Once they reached the door, the four peered through the windows trying to get a better look at what was inside.

The first thing Carlos noticed was the security guard. It wasn't even a big problem, there was only one guard. They had dealt with more dangerous people than museum night guards before. Then looking closer, Carlos saw the guard looking at a series of screens laid out before him, each one focusing in on a certain artifact that must have been in the museum somewhere. Carlos' breath was nearly taken away. There were so many valuable items in this museum, the mad hatter's hat, King Triton's triton, the beast's enchanted rose, Cinderella's glass slipper, and even the infamous Genie lamp.

When he saw the lamp he immediately thought of the boy standing beside him. Jay's father had searched all his life for that lamp, and had almost gotten it too, if it wasn't for the fact a certain poor boy named Aladdin tricked him and stole it from him. Even though Jafar knew Aladdin's genie was free and that lamp was now useless, he still searched for any lamp that could possible hold another. Then as soon as Jay was old enough to walk, he taught him to search for lamps or anything that could possibly make his father rich and powerful. So Jay took up stealing, trying to please his father and find him anything he could that would make him happy. But Jafar was never happy, because Jay never brought him a stupid magic lamp.

There had been times where Jay would climb through the window of Carlos' room in the middle of the night. Without saying anything, he would just silently crawl into his bed and lay with him, hoping to not wake him up. Jay didn't know that every time he snuck in, Carlos was awake. Jay didn't know that all Carlos wanted to do was turn over and face Jay, and cuddle him until he could never be sad again. Of course, that never happened though. Carlos would just remain silent as Jay held him, hoping that maybe just being with him would help. Jay only ever came to him when it had been an especially bad day with his father, and Carlos was always too scared to speak up and ask what happened. So instead he would allow sleep to take over, and every morning when Carlos woke, Jay would be gone, leaving a pang of sadness clawing at his heart.

The security guard turned in his chair, facing the door and all four teens ducked aside to remain unseen. Once they figured the guard was facing away again, they carefully peered through the windows again. That was when Carlos noticed the artifact on display in the center of the room. The sign read, "Maleficent's Spinning Wheel".

If Carlos was being completely honest, it wasn't anything exciting. It was old and the wood was cracked. It looked like any other spinning wheel in the world, just ten times more basic. No one would ever believe that Maleficent created such an embarrassing thing.

"That's," Jay started, laughing. "Your mother's spinning wheel?"

Carlos joined him, laughing at the pathetic thing, "Yeah, kinda dorky."

"It's magic," Mal said, defensively. "It doesn't have to _look_ scary."

She shook her head pulling out her mother's spell book which she had tucked away in her jacket. Opening it up and quickly finding the right spell, she read it aloud, aiming it at the guard. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."

The guard seemed to zone out, leaning back in his chair, but other than that he did nothing. He was just frozen sitting there with his eyes unfocused.

"Impressive," Jay said sarcastically.

"I got chills," Carlos added, glancing at him, holding up his arm for affect. He grinned when he saw Jay chuckle at his comment.

"Okay, you know what?" Mal said, getting frustrated with their teasing. She glanced at the guard again and read the next spell, "Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."

This time the guard stood from his seat, almost like a zombie, making his way over to the spinning wheel. He pricked his finger on the spindle then with a zap from the tip, he immediately showed signs of exhaustion. He curled up on the podium the spinning wheel was displayed on and soon enough the guard was fast asleep. Mal grinned at her work.

"Not so dorky now, huh?" she said to the boys, smirking. She grabbed the door prepared to open it confidently, but soon discovered it was locked. Carlos held back a laugh at her as she jiggled the door, trying to get it to open.

"Stand. Back," Jay told them smirking, as he backed away from the door, ready to kick it open with ease. Carlos had no doubt he could either, he had kicked open hundreds of locked rooms on the Isle, but Mal, still annoyed with the boys probably, took the matter into her own hands.

"Make it east, make it quick, open up without a kick," Mal recited from the book. At the exact minute Jay leapt to kick the door, it opened itself due to Mal's spell. Jay ended up falling right on his butt, embarrassing himself in front of the other three. Evie and Mal laughed as they walked by him, Mal nudging his back with her foot as he sat up.

"You coming?" She teased.

 _Okay, that wasn't necessary,_ Carlos though shaking his head. He and Jay finished teasing her after the security guard was asleep, and Mal had shown them up with her spell book. She didn't need to embarrass Jay. He rushed forward to help Jay.

"Come on, Jay," He said trying to help him up.

Jay pushed him off, stumbling to his feet, trying to play it off like he didn't need anyone's help. "I'm good."

"Just trying to help," Carlos mumbled as Jay followed after the girls.

Mal let out a quiet "shh" as she went around the guard, signaling for the others to be just as quiet. Evie and Jay made it around fine, looking around at the artifacts lining the room. As Carlos passed, the guard shifted in his sleep. Carlos let out a gasp and froze.

"Carlos!" Mal whisper-called.

"Coming!" Carlos replied, carefully tip-toeing around the guard and breaking into a run once he made it past him.

Evie ran through several corridors, leading the others in what was, hopefully, the right direction. Carlos struggled to keep up, keeping his eyes on Jay's back, hoping not to lose them, as they all weaved their way around corners.

"So close," Evie said as she turned again. "Upstairs," She said already starting up them.

Mal stopped ushering the boys to hurry up, "Go, go, go," before she followed after them. Carlos was grateful, at least now he knew that no one would be left behind if Mal was in the back. She wanted to find the wand the most; there was no way she would get lost or fall behind. They made it to the second floor landing, and Evie was running at full speed once again, leading them through a dark hallway. She slowed down once she noticed what was in the room they were running past. Carlos looked as well, wondering why she had stopped. When he saw the displays he understood.

This was the Hall of Villains. Before them was four extremely life-like wax figures of their parents, except maybe a little younger than they were now. The four teenagers carefully walked forward towards the statues.

"Mommy?" Evie quietly whispered, looking up at her mother's statue.

"Killer," Jay said, looking almost broken. If Carlos wasn't so focused on his own mother's statue, he would have been staring at Jay, wondering what else Jafar must have done to him for his own son to call him a killer.

But Carlos wasn't looking at Jay. He was staring straight into his mother's eyes. Her statue's hand was extended as if she was reaching out to grab Carlos, and it looked so real Carlos shivered.

"I'll never forget mother's day again," He muttered, remembering how angry Cruella was with him.

That was the first day she had ever physically abused him. She had reached out, just like her statue, and thrown Carlos to the ground, kicking him more than a few times. It was hard to focus on anything but the pain that day, but Carlos vaguely remembered his mother yelling, "Bad dog," at him over and over again. It was not a day Carlos liked to remember.

"Well, wand's not here," Jay said, shaking his head and faking a smirk, "Let's bounce." After noticing none of his friends even flinched at his words he said, "Let's go."

Carlos reluctantly tore his eyes away from the statue and followed after Jay, glancing back only once more. Jay led him and Evie through a different hallway, running again to where the wand would hopefully be.

"Wait, where's Mal?" Evie asked glancing back, noticing the other girl's absence. "Hold on."

Evie disappeared back down the hallway to retrieve Mal. Carlos had no problem with waiting for them, but Jay seemed to have other ideas.

"Come on, we'll find it ourselves," He said nudging Carlos and setting off once again. Carlos wanted to call after him to wait, but he didn't really see any problem with them going to find it themselves. So he quickly followed after Jay, hopeful that the taller boy wouldn't get them both lost in the museum.

The wandered around for quite a while, and Carlos assumed they were lost. Without Evie's mirror, how were they supposed to find it? Jay seemed just as defeated and looked as if he was about to give up, but Carlos then glanced around the room they were in, noticing a sign behind them they must have missed.

"Jay, look!" Carlos said pointing. The sign read "The History of Fairy Magic" with an arrow that pointed to a room that had an eerie blue glow to it.

Jay grinned at Carlos (which definitely did not make Carlos' stomach flutter. It didn't) and ran forward into the room. Before them was a circular room and what was in the center was exactly what they were looking for.

There was a ray of blue light leading downward through a hole in the floor, showing the first level beneath them. Suspended in mid-air below them was none other than Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Carlos' face split into a wide grin. He found it.

"Evie! We found it!" Jay called from where they entered.

Evie quickly appeared through the entrance opposite of them, looking confused. "No, I found it using the mirror," she told them looking across the room at them.

Jay looked as if he was about to protest, but Carlos interrupted before they could begin to argue, "Look it doesn't matter. We found it, and it's here. Wait- where's Mal? I thought you went to get her, Evie."

Evie looked back from the way she came, furrowing her eye brows. "I thought she followed me out, she was just staring at Maleficent's statue in the Hall of Villains. Let's go tell her we found it."

She ran out the room again, motioning the boys to follow her this time. As they ran back towards where they left Mal, Carlos mentally noted the way they were going so they'd be able to find the wand again. Evie ran ahead of them as Jay fell into stride with Carlos. Carlos remained looking down, but felt a small nudge on his side and looked up to see Jay grinning at him.

"Nice job finding it," the taller boy said looking down at him.

Carlos suddenly felt rather exposed in front of Jay, with him towering over him, with their sides practically rubbing against each other. He felt his face heat up at the sudden praise Jay gave him.

"Well, I- I didn't really- I mean I just- I mean I saw the sign and- I just- It was there," Carlos stuttered out. Jay chuckled,

"Whatever man, no matter what Evie believes, you still found it."

Carlos was about to protest again, but then he noticed Evie and Mal running towards them. Huh, they must have slowed down as they talked and Evie ran ahead to get her. Noticing them as well, Jay turned around and began running back towards the Fairy Magic wing with Carlos close at his heels.

Once they were back, Carlos leaned over the balcony with the others, staring down at the wand.

"There it is," Evie said, a little breathless from running. They all exchanged smiles. They _found_ it. The wand was right in front of them.

Jay let out a whoop and left the balcony running for the stairwell across the room. Carlos followed quickly after him, pulling open the half-closed gate that led to the hallway for the girls. They all quickly ran downstairs into the small room, lit faintly with the glow from the beam that kept the wand suspended in midair. Carlos grinned up at it, beyond happy they found it. The wand itself was beautiful as well, and so detailed he could probably spend hours examining it. But they didn't have time for that.

He glanced across the beam, staring at Jay from the other side. His face fell a little. He knew that look all too well. It was the look Jay got when he was about to steal something big. Only, most of the time Carlos was there to watch him crash and burn and he got a feeling in his stomach that this time was no different.

Jay was about to duck under the bar that separated the wand display when Mal cried,

"Jay, don't!"

He only smirked at her. Carlos knew she couldn't stop him, and Carlos himself was too frozen to even try. Jay ducked under and reached out his hand, ready to grab the wand.

"Wait, no! No, don't!" Mal protested.

As soon as Jay's had made contact with the seemingly transparent beam, he was shocked and sent flying backwards over the beam and onto his back. Sirens began wailing loudly, no doubt awakening the security guard. Carlos clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound.

"A force field and a siren?" He shouted over the loud noise.

Jay, trying to shake the force of the blow and get up said, "That's just a little excessive."

"Let's go!" Mal shouted, no wanting to get caught. Carlos and Evie set off after her, Carlos glancing back once more to make sure Jay was alright and following too.

Taking the opposite stairwell from which they first took, the four ran as fast as they could back to the original room where the security guard was. Carlos didn't doubt that he wasn't still there though.

They managed to make it there and were almost out when Carlos heard the phone ringing. He knew immediately it must be someone calling to find out why the siren went off. As the other three ran by it, he stopped and quickly picked up the phone, hoping to keep them from getting caught.

"Hello?" Carlos answered.

"What's going on? Has there been a break in? Why are the sirens going off?" The man on the other end continued shooting questions over the phone. Carlos assumed it must have been some kind of branch or security or something that had been alerted when the sirens went off.

"Uh, um, just give me one second," Carlos told the man on the phone. He glanced around the desk before him, noticing a control panel and clipboard before him. Carlos had seen hundreds of security panels like this (after helping Jay with his break-ins, it was really just mussel memory) and punched in a quick code to stop the sirens. Carlos glanced up at the siren speakers on the ceiling after they stopped abruptly, sighing in relief.

"I just got an alert, they turned off. What is the situation? Has anything been stolen?" the man said.

Speaking into the phone, trying to explain the situation Carlos said, "Uh, yeah, yeah, no, false alarm." Carlos glanced at the clipboard before him, "It was a malfunction in the, uh, LM 714 chip in the breadboard circuit."

The man seemed relieved, "Thank goodness, we're all relieved to hear that."

Carlos wasn't sure who "we" was but he decided to play it off and act friendly, laughing lightly he said, "Yeah, okay, say hi to the missus." Carlos then hung up the phone, sighing and walking out the door.

"Carlos!" Mal called from outside, willing him to hurry up.

Carlos raised his arms, exasperated, "You're welcome."

He shook his head and trotted out the door to follow the others, just as the security guard re-entered the room. Once he was outside, he broke into a full run, noticing how fast the other three were moving.

"Way to go, Jay," Mal told him sarcastically, running, "Now we have to go to school tomorrow."

If Carlos was being honest he was extremely angry at Jay too. He ruined their one chance to get the wand. But unlike Mal, he wasn't going to pester him about everything he did wrong for two hours straight. It was fine. Right? They just had to find a different way to get the wand. Easy-peasy. No problem. Carlos shook his head as he caught up with Mal, Evie, and Jay. Even if he told himself these things, it didn't mean they were true.


	8. Remedial Goodness

**Alright, yes, I know I should have updated a week ago. I'm sorry this update is super late, I had major writer's block. But here it is now! Although I'm continuing to update regularly (don't worry) they might be more spaced out now because school is starting back up. Also they're isn't a whole lot of Jaylos in this one, but I just need you guys to be patient. It will come soon enough.**

 **To answer a couple questions you guys had, I am in fact making more scenes that weren't in the movie, kinda like what happened while Evie was in class, or while Mal was on her date with Ben, all surrounding Carlos of course.**

 **And as for continuing the story for what happens after the movie ends, I'm not sure yet. There might be one chapter about what's going on after Set It Off, but it'll probably be like an epilogue.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Even if they were late, Carlos didn't think it would have mattered. As he and Jay walked into the classroom the first thing he noticed was how empty it was. The only other people in the room were Mal, Evie, and Fairy Godmother, who was writing something on a chalkboard. Of course it made sense they were the only ones there. Why would anyone who lives in Auradon need to take a class called Remedial Goodness?

The reason he was almost late was completely Jay's fault. Well, not really, but Carlos figured it was easier to blame him. He was never late to school on the Isle, and he wasn't about to start. They had both woken up only ten minutes before class started. After that it was a blur of Carlos rushing around the room, tripping as he frantically tried to pull up his pants, and Jay standing by laughing at him.

"Hey guys," Carlos said to the girls as he plopped into a seat at the desk beside theirs. Jay flipped his chair around and sat straddling it as he rested his arms on the back.

The both muttered a quiet hi in return. Mal was doodling on some paper she had, and seemed to be still upset about last night. Carlos wasn't sure if she was mad at Jay still or if she was just upset they didn't get the wand.

"Welcome, boys," Fairy Godmother greeted them. Carlos' head snapped towards the board, "You were almost late. Don't let it happen again," she said in a cheery but stern voice. "Alright, let's get started."

Fairy Godmother went on to explain how the class was going to go and her expectations, but Carlos kind of zoned out while she was talking. He could already tell this would be a horribly boring class. Fairy Godmother started by writing a series of multiple choice questions about certain situations. It was fairly easy, except they all kept getting the questions wrong.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you a) curse it, b) lock it in a tower, c) give it a bottle, or d) carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Evie's hand shot up immediately.

"Evie," Fairy Godmother called, happy that someone actually raised their hand this time.

"What was the second one?" the girl asked putting her hand down.

"Oh, okay," Fairy Godmother said with a smile, not answering her question. "Anyone else?"

She glanced over at Jay and Carlos, but neither of them had any idea. Carlos was sitting back in his chair with his arms folded, not knowing how to answer any of these questions. All the options usually seemed like a good way to handle a baby. How was he supposed to know the right answer? Jay on the other hand, was practically falling asleep, leaning on his arm in the chair beside him.

"Mal?" Fairy Godmother said looking at the girl who was still distractedly doodling on a paper.

"C)," Mal said looking up, "Give it a bottle."

"Correct," Fairy Godmother said fondly, "Again."

That was the third question Mal had answered correctly in a row.

"You are on fire girl," Carlos said looking over at her, wondering how she was doing it.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound any fun," she said as if it were obvious.

"Oh," Carlos said, finally understanding.

"That makes so much sense," Evie said quietly.

Leaning back in his chair again, Carlos heard a soft squeal from right behind them. He turned his head to see a girl, probably their age, walking quickly by them. Her expression showed nothing but fear. If they were back on the Isle of the Lost, Carlos would be happy to be feared, but here, it just kinda hurt when she glanced at them petrified.

"Hello, little one," Fairy Godmother said greeting the girl.

"You need to sign off on an early dismissal for the coronation," the girl said to Fairy Godmother, handing her the clipboard she was holding. She was staring right at the four villain kids as she spoke.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane," Fairy Godmother said writing on the clipboard.

"Mom," the girl, Jane, said embarrassed.

Carlos glanced over at Jay who smirked at him, proud she was scared. Carlos wished he could be proud, he really did, but something inside him just felt off. He was probably just tired. Carlos looked back at the girl with a bored expression.

"It's okay," Fairy Godmother told her daughter, handing her back the clipboard. "Jane, this is everyone," she said pushing the girl back towards the other four teens.

"Hi," Jane said, trying her best to fake a smile, but failing miserably. She barely gave any of them a chance to reply (not that they would) before she continued, "That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were."

Jane made her way through their desks, squealing again as she passed them, terrified. She then practically ran out of the room.

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat and said, "Let's continue."

And just like that, all their attention was back on the chalk board.

"You find a vial of poison!" Fairy Godmother said in a dramatic voice. "Do you a) put it in the king's wine," Carlos could answer this one now. He knew what to do thanks to Mal's advice. "b) Paint it on an apple" Carlos heard Evie giggle at that one. "Or c) turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Everyone's hand instantly shot up (with the exception of Mal, who was still drawing). Carlos didn't tell anyone often, but he did like school. It was something he was good at and enjoyed. Of course, on the Isle it was much different, but he still prided himself in his work. He wasn't as strong as Jay, or as manipulative as Evie, or as confident as Mal, but he was smart. Carlos was the brains of the group, that's just how it always was. No one cared much for intelligence on the Isle of the Lost, but maybe things were different in Auradon, maybe Carlos could get more than just a dull 'that is correct' from a teacher.

Jay quickly noticed Carlos' hand and grabbed it, trying to tug it down. It worked at first, but Carlos tried fighting back, which was something he usually didn't do when it came to Jay. He knew he'd always lose. But school was his strong suit, not Jay's, and it was the one place he could finally be better than him at something. As Carlos struggled against Jay's grip on his hand, Jay smiled through it at Fairy Godmother, like it was no big deal he was holding down Carlos' arm against his will.

"Jay," Fairy Godmother said calling on him.

"c)," Jay said smugly, loosening his grip on Carlos' arm as Carlos wrenched it free, "turn it over to the proper authorities."

"I was gonna say that," Carlos said angrily, smacking Jay's arm.

"Boo hoo, but I said it first," Jay mocked him in a baby-ish tone. Carlos hated it whenever he did this. To be honest it just always made him feel bad about himself. He tried his best to ignore Jay when he turned towards him in his seat. Before he could register what was happening, Jay had him in a headlock, ruffling his hair as he dragged him onto the desk.

"C'mon, who said it first?" Jay teased as he pinned Carlos down on the desk by basically leaning on top of him. Carlos tried his best to push him off, but he wasn't as strong as Jay. Trying to wriggle himself free, he barely heard Fairy Godmother tapping on the podium beside her with her pointer.

"Boys!" She shouted over their wrestling.

Jay stopped and glanced up at their teacher. Carlos tilted his head as he looked at her upside down from under Jay.

"I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field," Fairy Godmother said pointing to the window, where the field must've been outside.

"Oh no, that's okay," Carlos said, declining at Jay sat up slowly, freeing Carlos. With a shove to Jay, to get him off completely he finished, "Whatever that is we'll pass."

Tourney sounded like a sport. Carlos wasn't good at a lot of things. Sports fell into that category. Playing a sport against Jay would be a major no-no. He'd be surprised if he made it out alive.

"Alright well, please just get off the desk," Fairy Godmother said turning back to the board. Jay hopped down and sat back in his seat as Carlos slid off the desk into his own.

The remainder of class was boring, and Carlos was too distracted to answer any of the other questions. Yes, he was still mad at Jay for stealing his question, but he wasn't even thinking about that. What he was thinking about was strange, and Carlos wanted nothing more than to rid the thought from his brain completely.

Carlos had been pinned by Jay before, hundreds of times in fact. But never in his life had he enjoyed it. It was always a way Jay showed how he was stronger than Carlos, and it bothered him to no end. Carlos felt powerless and not in control beneath Jay. But as he sat back in his seat he realized, he didn't mind this time. Usually he would get angry and storm off, wishing he was stronger than he was. This time it was almost as if he _liked_ it. This time looking up at Jay didn't make him feel angry. It was like his mind was telling him that he was powerless beneath Jay, but he trusted him enough to let him have all the control. The thought made Carlos shuddered. The thoughts that followed soon after were much worse. They all ended with him wondering what it'd be like to be beneath Jay again, but under different circumstances…

Carlos only hoped Jay didn't notice the slight blush he had the rest of class.

The next class Carlos had was some kind of science; he hadn't bothered to learn what the actual class was called. This was one class he was rather nervous about. Mal, Evie, and Jay all had other classes, so he was alone for this one. As Carlos walked to the classroom he made the decision that he would sit in the back and not draw attention to himself.

As he entered the room, Carlos pretended not to notice when all the chattering students fell silent. Keeping his head down, he made his way to the back of the room and sat at an empty desk. Everyone's eyes followed him, but after a minute or so a few quiet conversations started up again, and Carlos let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Pulling out a random text book, he was hoping to occupy himself until the class actually started. His plan worked for about a minute or two, until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Carlos mentally groaned. He really hoped this wasn't some other student who would bug him about his life on the Isle (most students just sent him disgusted looks, but a few definitely pestered him). He turned around in his seat and was greeted by a girl smiling at him.

The girl had wavy blonde hair that fell over her shoulders and dark brown eyes and a warm smile. Carlos' supposed she was pretty, but he couldn't have cared less about that.

"Hi," she said politely. "Is this seat taken?"

Carlos glanced at the seat beside him, having an internal battle on whether he should say yes or no. He really didn't want this girl sitting with him, but if he said no when the seat was obviously open he would just look like an idiot. Carlos nodded slowly, staring at the girl.

She grinned and plopped down beside him, dumping her book bag on the floor. Carlos watched curiously as she settled in her seat and then turned back towards him. She smiled at him again, and then laughed a little when she saw him staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she joked.

"No, no, no," Carlos said. "It's just- not to be rude but, why are you sitting here?"

She gave him a confused look, "Because the seat was open?"

"Well, I get that, but why would you want to sit with me?" Carlos asked. She gave him another confused look. "You know villain kid and all?"

Her smile faded a little as realization hit her and she let out an 'oh'. "You're Cruella de Vil's son, aren't you?"

Carlos nodded slowly, waiting for her to give him a disgusted look and leave. Instead she did something completely unexpected. Her smile returned and she extended her hand to him and introduced herself. "I'm Maria."

Carlos looked at her hand warily and hesitantly shook it, "Carlos."

"Well Carlos, you should know, I don't care much about who your mother is. I've never judged anyone on who their parents are, and I'm not gonna start today. I sat here because it looked like you could use a friend," Maria said shrugging.

Maybe a few days ago Carlos would've scoffed at the mention of him having a friend. People didn't really have friends on the Isle of the Lost, they had allies. The closest thing to friends he had were Jay, Evie, and Mal. Instead, Carlos gave Maria a small smile. It was nice to have someone who wasn't casting him angry glares over their shoulder all the time.

Maria's grinned wider at the sight of Carlos'. She was a little perky, but Carlos could get used to it. Maybe all he needed at that moment was someone to talk to, a friend.


	9. Not Weak

Carlos could officially add Tourney to the list of things he was absolutely horrible at. The game required every skill Carlos did not have: strength, agility, and being big enough to knock other people down. In other words, Jay was amazing at it.

As soon as he stepped foot on the field, Carlos knew it would be a bad experience. Actually, it was when he couldn't find any padding that would actually fit him. Tourney wasn't made for people with his physique.

One of the first problems he ran into was no one had bothered to tell him how the game worked or what he was supposed to do. He was simply handed a helmet and some stick and was pushed onto the field. Carlos vaguely heard the P.E. teacher (who he also managed to find out was the Tourney coach) blowing a whistle, but he was too busy trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, you! Lost boy!" Carlos heard someone call.

He turned his head to see that the teacher was in fact calling him.

"Put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone!"

"Kill zone?" Carlos wondered under his breath. Looking down he noticed a strip of the field painted with red and white arrows. How did this sport even work?

"Come on, pick it up! Put it on! Use two hands!" Coach called after him. He blew his whistle once more and just like that, the game started.

Now Carlos would like to think that he remembered his first athletic experience outside the Isle, but if he was being completely honest it was all a blur. It mostly involved Carlos on the ground and his life flashing before his eyes. He was too worried about being trampled to actually figure out how the game worked. It's one thing to be scared of bigger, stronger guys running towards you at top speed and Jay running towards you at top speed.

The game was going fine; Carlos managed to avoid any actual contact with any other players, until he noticed Jay playing on the opposite side of the field. He was knocking down players as if they were flies. Carlos knew for a fact that Jay lived for adrenaline and as soon as he started going it only escalated. So every time he knocked someone down, the next one was down even faster and harder.

Carlos watched as Jay ran through the 'kill zone', dodging every obstacle and canon launched at him. It wasn't hard to be impressed by Jay's skills. Everything he tried he was good at.

Then Carlos realized he was the only thing standing between Jay and the net.

So, he did the only rational thing possible. First he shouted at Jay to try to get him to stop and not trample him to death, then he through his tourney stick (was that what it was called? He really needed to learn the rules to Tourney, maybe then he'd figure out what the equipment was called) at him as a last source of defense, and finally he collapsed to the ground and hid under his shield. It sounds just plain embarrassing, but in his defense, Jay jumped off his shield to score so if he wasn't protecting himself, Carlos could have easily been injured.

Carlos just laid there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. That could have been one of the scariest moments of his life, if his mother wasn't Cruella de Vil. Slowly sitting up he turned his head to see where Jay was and if he succeeded in making the goal. If his victory dance in the end zone was anything to go by, Carlos figured he did.

The whistle blew again and Carlos heard Coach yell to Jay,

"You! Get over here!"

Jay jogged over as Ben offered his hand to help Carlos up.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely.

Carlos was hesitant to take his hand, but once realizing Ben was truly trying to help him he took it and said, "I'm alive so, yeah."

The rest of the teams made their way over to where Jay and their Coach were standing. Carlos and Ben arrived in time to hear the Coach say,

"Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book," He said grinning, patting Jay's shoulder. "Welcome to the team, son."

Coach glanced over at Carlos. "You ever thought about band?

Carlos let out a fake laugh, because of course Coach would joke about that. Everyone made fun of him for his athletic abilities. It wasn't new, but it still wasn't funny to him.

Nevertheless, Carlos was happy for Jay. He was a little angry, not at the fact he didn't make the team (there was no way he'd ever _want_ to be on a sports team) but because everything always came so easily to Jay. He could do anything he wanted, and have no trouble doing it. Carlos didn't have that luxury. He had to work or fight for everything, and most of the time he never even got it. So when Jay let out a laugh at Coach's comment, it stung.

"I'll work with him, Coach," Ben spoke up, placing his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Alright," Coach said reluctantly. "Let's run that again."

 _Great_ , Carlos thought as the whistle blew again.

"Okay, so just meet me on the field around three, after classes," Ben said walking backwards away from Carlos down the hallway.

Carlos nodded. He figured it would be easier just to go and humor Ben, rather than continue making a fool of himself on the Tourney field.

"Great," Ben said smiling. "See you then."

Carlos watched as he walked away, heading towards his locker. He sighed and began walking, hoping his next period would be far less traumatizing. He had barely moved a few feet before he heard Evie calling him.

"Carlos!" She called as he stopped once again and waited for her. Once she caught up, they began walking side by side. "So, how was P.E.?

"I don't want to talk about it," Carlos grumbled.

"Why? What happened?" Evie asked, furrowing her perfectly-plucked eyebrows.

"Jay," Carlos said dully.

"Jay? What did Jay do?"

"He didn't _do_ anything. He's just too perfect!" Carlos exclaimed. "He played Tourney once and made it on the team. You know what I got? Nothing. The Coach just recommended I join band or something."

Evie gave him a look he couldn't really place. It was almost as if she knew something he didn't but should.

"Carlos, you need to stop comparing yourself to Jay. We both know you'll never be as good as him at anything you compete for," Evie said.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Carlos asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Evie continued. "You're not good at sports, or stealing, or getting girls, not that any of those should even matter to you," under her breath she added, "Especially not the last one…"

She quickly continued, "But you are smart. Carlos, you're so intelligent you could create anything you set your mind to! And you love doing that. I admire that about you, you're not afraid of showing your intelligence."

Carlos didn't say anything.

"Well this is where my Chemistry class is," Evie said stopping before a classroom. She looked at him a little sadly and then said, "Bye, Carlos."

He gave a half-hearted wave then set off down the hallway to his own class.

Evie was right. Carlos wasn't good at anything Jay did. But, if he thought about it, Jay wasn't good at anything Carlos could do. Maybe that's why they were friends. He and Jay were so different there was nothing that could possibly explain how they were best friends. Everything one of them failed in, the other could do perfectly. That's why they fit.

Carlos wasn't good at sports, or stealing, or getting girls. And just as Evie said, none of that mattered to him. He didn't like sports anyway, he had nothing to steal, and deep down he knew he wanted nothing girls had to offer. But that was something he'd come to terms with later.

It was three o'clock when Carlos got back to his and Jay's dorm. He had to change as quickly as possible and meet Ben back on the field.

When he entered the room he was surprised to find that Jay had already returned from his classes and wasn't off stealing something from some unsuspecting student.

"Hey, man," Carlos said as he entered the room, tossing his bag on his bed.

Jay glanced up at him from where he was laying on his bed, "Oh, hey."

Carlos dug out some clothes for him to wear and quickly began changing into them. Once he slipped on a random pair of track shorts and a sweatshirt he turned to inform Jay he was going to see Ben. He was surprised to find Jay already looking at him. As soon as they made eye contact Jay looked down immediately as if he didn't want Carlos to know he was staring at him. _Weird_ , Carlos thought, but he didn't question him.

"I'm going to the tourney field 'cause Ben said he would help me get somewhat better," Carlos said.

Jay nodded but didn't say anything. He stood and started rummaging around in one of the drawers of a dresser, searching for something. It was unusual for Jay to be this quiet, especially when Carlos was about to go out and do something that would embarrass him to no end. The whole situation made Carlos feel a little tense.

"Did something happen after Tourney?" Carlos asked cautiously.

"No," Jay stated quickly. "Everything's fine."

Carlos knew he was lying but he decided not to push it. Instead he tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm gonna head out. I mean, I doubt I'll improve at the sport anyway. My chicken arms are good for nothing and I'm so small I'll just get trampled more. Bit of a weak link, huh?" Jay constantly made fun of him; Carlos could definitely get at least a chuckle out of him with that.

When Jay didn't look up again, Carlos knew it was time to give up. He had no idea what was going on with his friend but he knew better than to ask.

"Okay… see you, then," Carlos waved and then turned towards the door.

He was about to leave when Jay caught him by the elbow and turned Carlos toward him. Carlos felt his cheeks heat up from the close proximity they were from each other. He glanced up at Jay, feeling very small, but not at all opposed to the situation.

"Hey, don't ever say you're weak," Jay said quietly, mumbling, not really making eye contact with Carlos. "Okay? Just don't say that ever again. You're- you aren't weak. You're the strongest person I know. Okay?"

Carlos nodded slowly. He heard Jay's words but they felt kind of far away. Had Jay's lips always looked so pink? Carlos felt himself drifting forward the slightest bit.

Jay stepped away and looked Carlos up and down once. The smaller boy was standing there, confused.

"Yeah, okay," Jay said sighing and then turned away back to the dresser.

Carlos tried to ignore the disappointed feeling that washed over him, but it was challenging. Not to mention the hundreds of other thoughts racing through his mind. Shaking his head he reached out for the door handle. With one glance back at Jay, who was once again rummaging mindlessly, he left the room not saying anything more.

* * *

 **Guess who's back? Yep! Hope you liked this chapter. I'm so so so sorry it took so long. I haven't updated in months, I know. I just had a major case of writers block and didn't know how to continue the story. I was planning on abandoning it all together, but I knew it wouldn't really be fair to everyone reading it because there is a lot of you.**

 **I will be finishing the story, yes. It will definitely have a ending and everything, don't worry.**

 **I don't know how often I'll be updating. Hopefully once every couple weeks if I can. (I've been busy, I'm sorry.)**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review if you're enjoying the story! Also please review with ideas for the future, I love knowing what people want to see, and please tell me what you've liked in the story so far!**

 **Once again, sorry for the long wait. Love you all!**

 **-Peyton**


	10. Small and Adorable

Turns out Carlos and Ben didn't end up playing very much Tourney. Carlos arrived on the field twenty minutes late, but Ben hadn't even minded. He looked ecstatic when he saw Carlos decided to even show up. He seemed very serious about this, with his clipboard, whistle, and stop watch in hand. Whatever he was planning, Carlos didn't think it would be much fun for him. As he crossed the field and made his way over to him, Ben gave him a slap on the back.

"Ready to practice?" Ben asked eagerly.

Carlos scoffed, "No. I don't even like this sport."

"Oh come on," Ben said trying to lift his spirits. "Tell you what, by the end of this I promise you, you'll love it."

He didn't reply, but Carlos knew Ben would be wrong. There's nothing he hated more than sports.

"Go down to the end of that yellow line. We're gonna test your speed first," Ben instructed.

Carlos reluctantly made his way down to the line and got in a beginning position. Ben scribbled something onto his clipboard and then held up the stopwatch.

"Okay, Carlos we're gonna do some sprints," Ben called.

Carlos nodded and then he heard it: barking. He whipped his head around and his worst fear came true. Running straight at him was a dog. A _dog_. It was a matter of fight or flight and Carlos most certainly did not fight. His legs started moving before his brain had decided what to do. He bolted down the yellow line as fast as he could to escape the dog. The only thing going through his mind was _I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die._ Carlos had never run so fast in his entire life. He might have also been shouting a jumble of "No don't eat me!" and "No please, stop!" and screaming which was a little less impressive.

He dashed past Ben and heard him yell "Clean!" which probably meant he could stop running. Ben thought he was just doing the exercise. Well, no, nope, he most definitely wasn't. Carlos was running for his life.

When he ran out of field to run, he headed straight for the forest. He vaguely heard Ben calling after him (maybe he finally realized something was wrong). Carlos was running blind, dodging tree after tree, probably getting himself hopelessly lost. It didn't matter he needed to get away from the dog. Thinking quickly, he jumped from the path and began attempting to climb the nearest tree.

"No, stop," he pleaded to the dog desperately. He held out his hand as if he could keep the dog away with a simple gesture.

"Carlos!"

"Ben? Ben!" Latching onto the tree once again, he glanced behind him to see the brown haired boy running down the path towards him. "Ben help me!"

He came to a stop before the dog and Carlos, and then looked up at him. Was he crazy? The dog was going to attack him!

"This thing is a killer!" Carlos said pointing down at the dog. "He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious, rabid, pack animal!"

Carlos watched petrified and Ben scooped up the dog in one arm. It was official. This prince was insane.

"Hey, who told you that?" Ben asked holding his arm out, as Carlos did, trying to calm him down.

"My mother," Carlos said as if it were obvious.

"Cruella?"

"She's a dog expert. A dog yeller-er," the smaller boy explained.

Ben let out a small laugh.

"Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!" Carlos shouted, latching onto the tree.

"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog. Have you?" Ben looked up at him curiously.

"Of course not," he said quietly. Why would he _want_ to? He wanted to be as far from that dog as possible.

Ben smiled down at the dog and said, "Dude, meet Carlos," he lifted his head to the boy in the tree, "Carlos, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt."

Carlos looked down at the dog. Dude wasn't attacking Ben. He was completely calm in the prince's arms. He was almost… cute.

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid, pack animal," Carlos said hesitantly. He slowly detached himself from the tree and approached the small animal. Dude met his gaze and raised his ears.

"Jeez," Carlos said realizing he wasn't going to jump at him. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

He reached out his hand and stroked the fur on Dude's head. Ben adjusted the dog and began handing him over to Carlos. The thing was, he wasn't scared of this dog at all. Nothing about him suggested he was an evil animal. How could anything so small and adorable be evil? Funny, Carlos could remember Jay saying that to him a few years ago. Back then it stung, but right now he wouldn't mind being like this dog. Dude seemed to be very happy and content in his arms being small and adorable.

"You're a good boy," Carlos concluded, holding the mutt. A large grin broke out on his face.

Ben's smile faded a little. "I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the Island, huh?"

"Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs," Carlos let out a humorless laugh.

"Good boy," Ben said gripping his shoulder. Carlos gave him a weird look. "I mean, you're a good runner! You're fast and yeah."

"Oh… thank you."

"Yeah," Ben said awkwardly. "Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space. Yeah? You guys get to know each other and just come find me when you're done. Okay?"

"Okay," Carlos replied.

"See you out there."

"See you out there," Carlos repeated.

Ben left after that, heading down the path in the forest back to the tourney field. Carlos sat on the ground beside the tree he was previously in and balanced Dude in his lap.

"Hi," he said, scratching Dude's ears. "Hi."

Dude replied by licking his face.

"Oh, thank you," Carlos smiled.

It was strange. He was holding a dog, a _dog_ , and wasn't afraid of it. Carlos didn't think this would ever happen to him. Ever. But nevertheless, here he was with Dude. If his mom had been lying to him about dogs, Carlos wondered what other things she'd lied to him about.

He sighed. Things were so different here. People were nicer to each other (not necessarily him, but he could see why), the school actually cares about education, and everywhere he went people weren't trying to trick and con each other for fun. It was weird, but Carlos liked it. He would never say it to his friends, and definitely not his mother, but Carlos felt as if he could actually have a place in Auradon. On the Isle of the Lost it was survival of the fittest. He wasn't strong enough to do anything there.

But here, in Auradon, he could survive. Better yet, he could _live_. Looking down at Dude in his lap, Carlos realized that people on the Island had been lying about Auradon, about dogs, about everything. Dude was proof that Auradon wasn't as bad as everyone had said. It was actually pretty amazing.

And Carlos had to destroy it. That was their mission. Find the magic wand to free the villains so they can rule Auradon. Carlos groaned. He didn't want to do that! What was happening to him? It was as if Auradon was changing him. _Snap out of it_ , he told himself. He couldn't betray his mother; she would stuff him.

Carlos stood abruptly, shaking his head. _You can like Dude and still be evil right?_ Carlos didn't know what was right and wrong anymore. A dog wouldn't corrupt him to be good, though, right? No, of course not.

"You're not so bad, huh?" He said to Dude. He decided then to keep Dude around. Maybe he would serve as a reminder to him. Carlos didn't really know what the reminder would be, but he liked Dude and wanted to have him around anyway.

"Wait until Jay sees you," Carlos said fondly to the dog, excited to show him to his friend.

 _How could anything so small and adorable be evil?_ Well, when Carlos thought that, he was right. Dude was not evil at all. Maybe when Jay said that about Carlos, all those years ago, he had been right too. Carlos just hadn't realized it yet.

* * *

 **So I know this chapter is super short, but it was the best place to end it. I didn't want to start another scene just yet. Sorry for the late updates, I know, I'm so slow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I'd love to hear your feedback. I've actually noticed with myself that the more reviews per chapter I get, the faster I get around to writing. It's kinda like motivation to me. So please, please leave a review. It doesn't have to be much, just a little message. Love you all! I can't believe how many people have read this story so far. It's crazy.**

 **I'll post chapter 11 hopefully soon. I don't really know though.**


	11. Midnight Snack

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Carlos and Ben didn't continue practicing tourney; Ben let Carlos off the hook. He decided that Carlos really didn't need to love the sport and allowed him to head back to his dorm. The boy wasn't even off the field before he ran into Jay.

"Carlos?" Jay said blinking a few times as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Are you holding a dog?"

Apparently, he had been on his way to talk to the tourney coach, like he had told him to do during practice. Jay nearly fell over when he saw Carlos walking towards him with Dude in his arms. Carlos saw him stumble a little when he noticed the dog.

"Uh, yeah," Carlos said sheepishly.

Jay couldn't seem to form words as he stood before Carlos. He just stood there with his mouth open, searching for something to say but utterly failing. After his initial shock, he managed to ask, "How?"

"Kind of a long story," Carlos said, readjusting Dude in his arms. "But Ben showed me that dogs aren't evil and introduced me to Dude, here."

"Dude?"

"The dog," Carlos held him up, "He's the campus mutt apparently."

"I-I just can't believe it," Jay muttered petting Dude. He looked Carlos in the eyes and grinned fondly, "You faced one of your fears today, Carlos. And didn't die like you always think you will."

"Shut up," Carlos rolled his eyes and grinned. Jay patted his shoulder and then started off towards where the coach was. As Carlos was walking back towards the dorms he stopped, turned and called to Jay, "Hey, I'll meet you in Mal and Evie's room later, okay?"

Without turning around Jay raised his hand and waved, "Not like I have anywhere else to be!"

Carlos smiled and watched Jay walk away. Dude barked pointedly.

"Hey, you shut up too," Carlos joked, scowling at the dog. "I don't you're your judgement."

* * *

Before going to the girls' room, Carlos made a quick stop in his own room. He changed back into his clothes, grabbed his bag and slid his laptop into it. On his way down to the girls dormitories he said to Dude,

"Are you excited to meet Mal and Evie?" he asked the dog as he grabbed his laptop. Dude perked his ears.

"I promise, they're nice," Carlos told him. "Well, nice enough."

Turns out they were nice enough. When Carlos let himself into their room with the dog in one arm they had the same reaction as Jay.

"Carlos. What is that?" Mal froze as he walked into the room.

"Are you holding a dog?" Evie practically shrieked.

"Yes, but it's okay!" Carlos reassured them quickly. He explained how he went to practice tourney with Ben and how he met Dude.

"I mean, I was scared out of my mind when he came running after me," Carlos explained. "I'm pretty sure I was screaming like a girl."

"I thought I heard someone screaming when I was under the bleachers earlier," Evie said, remembering. "You did sound like a girl."

Carlos gave her a look.

"Anyway," he continued, "Once Ben introduced us I wasn't scared anymore. Dude is too friendly and furry to be scary."

"Well, he can definitely stay," Evie said reaching out and scratching behind both his ears. "He's absolutely adorable."

"Whatever, just don't let him near my stuff," that was the best acceptance you could get from Mal, so Carlos grinned. She headed back to her bed and picked up her spell book.

"We should probably do our work," Evie said sighing. Carlos nodded and took a seat on the ground at the foot of Mal's bed, crossing his legs. He placed Dude beside him (he laid down almost instantly. How was he so well-trained?) and pulled open his laptop. Evie took a seat at the table in the center of the room and opened one of the many textbooks.

"Wait, Evie, why were you under the bleachers earlier?" Carlos asked, thinking of what she had said moments ago.

"Oh, that," Evie looked a little embarrassed. "Chad Charming asked me to meet him under them at three. He's the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming," she said dreamily.

"Ooh, and how did that go?" Carlos said raising his eye brow suggestively.

Evie's face fell, "It didn't. At least not yet. He asked me to do his homework for him because he's so busy and then maybe once he has more free time we could hang out."

Mal groaned from above Carlos, "Why can't you see that he's just using you? He's not gonna hang out with you, ever."

"He could!" Evie said defensively.

Carlos eyed all the books on the table. There was a lot.

"All of that is his homework?" He asked in disbelief. "When are you gonna have time to do your own?"

"I'll get it done," Evie said shrugging. "I have my magic mirror. It's not like I'm actually doing the work."

Carlos sighed. Sometimes he wished Evie wasn't so boy crazy; she could realize how much she could do if she wasn't chasing them down all the time. He blamed the Evil Queen for filling her brain with nonsense about needing a prince.

A little while later Jay walked in, sporting his new tourney jersey. He was beaming as he proudly showed it off.

Carlos grinned up at him. He looked _good_ in the jersey. Jay was definitely meant to be on that team. Carlos let out a wolf whistle as Jay finished posing and chucked, turning back to his computer screen.

Jay walked across the room and swung around one of Mal's bedposts.

"Did your plan work with Jane? You going over to see the wand?" he asked doubtfully.

Mal looked up from the spell book, but not at Jay. "Do you think I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" she said frustrated, now glaring up at Jay.

"Well someone's in a bad mood," Carlos muttered to Evie from where he sat on the ground.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down," Mal said defensively. She flicked Carlos sharply on the head.

"We can do this," Jay raised his voice suddenly. They all turned to look at him. "if we stick together."

"And we won't go back, until we do," Mal added. "Cause we're rotten."

"To the core," they finished in unison.

"Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at his coronation and we all get to go," Evie remembered. "I have nothing to wear, of course."

Mal's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Evie said clueless.

The other girl was about to answer, but a knock came at the door.

"Hold that thought."

She closed the spell book and made her way towards the door. Evie stood, straightening her skirt, just in case. Mal swung open the door and was greeted by Prince Ben himself.

"Hey, Mal," he said smiling kindly. "I, uh, didn't see you guys today, I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything that you, um, needed."

"Not that I know of," Mal said slightly unsure. She glanced back at the other three in the room. They all shook their heads.

"Okay," Ben said as he began to walk away, "Alright. If you need anything, just uh-,"

"Oh wait!" Mal suddenly shouted after him. Ben returned to the door frame and she continued, "Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes," Ben said, happy to actually have her asking him something.

"Wow," Mal grinned, probably thinking of how close she was to the wand, "that is beyond exciting."

Ben smiled.

"Do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row right next to the fairy godmother?" Mal then added, "Just so we can soak up all that goodness."

"I wish you could," Ben said sincerely, "Up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend?" Mal repeated thoughtfully. Carlos could tell she was already scheming.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Ben said.

"Okay, thanks, bye!" Mal said perkily, shutting the door in his face.

She turned to the other three with an evil smile on her face.

"I think it's time Benny-boo got himself a new girlfriend," she said. Evie and Jay grinned, but Carlos felt uneasy about what the plan would entail. It would of course work, it would be a great plan. He just didn't know if he wanted to go through with it. _Of course you do, stop being stupid_ , he told himself. This would get them the wand. The wand meant making his mother proud. He forced a small grin onto his face.

"And I need a love spell," she made grabby hands; Carlos reached behind his back and grabbed the spell book off her bed and tossed it to her. She caught it and let out a laugh, beyond happy she had an actually plan now.

* * *

The four teens found their way into the kitchen and Mal opened up her mother's spell book to find the best love potion. Once she found it, she commanded everyone to find the ingredients and all the kitchen utensils they needed. After a half hour they were nearly done with potion. It was cleverly disguised as cookie batter so when someone ate a cookie, they would fall in love with either whoever gave it to them or the first person they laid their eyes on. Carlos couldn't really remember. He was perched next to Jay on one of the many counters. Dude sat by his side in a mixing bowl with a kitchen towel.

"Alright, it says we still need one tear," Mal read from her book, "And I never cry."

Carlos reached into the bin beside him and pulled out an onion, "Why don't we just chop up some onions?"

"No," Mal wined, "It says it must be one tear of human sadness and this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear," Jay said annoyed.

"That's not true, Jay," Evie explained as she handed Mal more flour. "They both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

Jay straightened, trying to act as if he wasn't just shown up by Evie.

"Listen to you," Mal said teasing as she poured in the flour.

"Yeah, I knew that," Jay said coolly, practically grasping for his pride.

"Did not," Carlos scoffed, hitting him.

"Yeah I did."

Carlos rolled his eyes.

The door opened and in wondered Lonnie, a girl Mal and Evie had apparently met just before Carlos walked into the door.

"There you are Mal!"

Mal jumped at her voice and quickly laid a napkin over the spell book to hide it. She quickly smiled so they wouldn't come off as suspicious.

"You know, all the girls want you to do their hair," Lonnie told her. Huh, maybe that's what Mal had been up to. Fixing girls' hair. Carlos thought it was very unlikely though.

Mal laughed awkwardly, still trying to not come off as suspicious. Carlos nearly rolled his eyes.

"Whatcha guys making? Midnight snack?" Lonnie asked peering into the mixing bowl.

"Oh, nothing special, just cookies-,"

Lonnie dipped her finger in the bowl and licked it quickly making all of them jump and scream in protest.

Lonnie froze and gave them all a weird look. Well, Carlos would too if he was surrounded by people screaming at him not to eat their cookie dough.

"What? I'm not gonna double dip," Lonnie said defensively.

"Feel… anything?" Evie asked eyeing her.

"Yeah like, maybe it might be missing something?" Mal tried asking casually.

Jay stepped forward to take advantage of the situation. Leaning on one of the metal poles attached to the table, he attempted to work his charm on Lonnie.

"Hey there," he said seductively.

Carlos wasn't sure why he cared but out of nowhere he felt anger towards Lonnie in the pit of his stomach. It was ridiculous, considering Lonnie hadn't done anything. He had just met this girl! Maybe it was Jay. Maybe he was mad at Jay for some reason. All Carlos knew was he was scowling at Jay's flirting. Sometimes it got annoying after a while, but he felt like he wanted to rip one of the girl's heads off. He quickly shook his head trying to collect his thoughts.

He reached down and put an arm around Dude, who looked as if he was ready to run after Jay and towards Lonnie. Plus having an arm around the dog seemed to calm him down a little bit.

Lonnie frowned at Jay, looking as if she felt quite awkward and then answered Mal's question.

"Could use some chips."

Jay frowned and mumbled under his breath, "chips?"

Carlos sighed in relief, glad the love potion didn't work on Lonnie. He probably shouldn't have been as happy as he was, but at that moment he didn't really care. Releasing his grip on Dude, he watched Lonnie reach into the fridge.

"And those are?" Mal asked, letting out a breath of relief.

"Chocolate chips," Lonnie said as if it were obvious. She closed the fridge and returned with a bowl of what Carlos assumed were chocolate chips. "Just _the_ most important food group."

The four of them looked at her in confusion.

"Wait, didn't your mom ever make you like, chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie wondered as she tossed in some of the chocolate chips into their bowl. Mal and Evie looked up at her in confusion and a little longing.

"Like, when you're feeling sad," Lonnie said, "And they're fresh from the oven with a big glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and-," she faded off seeing everyone's sad faces. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just different where we're from," Mal said and turned away and stared at the bowl in front of her.

Of course it was different on the Island. There were no cookies; there were no loving times with your mom. There was just chaos and crime. All Carlos ever did with his mom was chores with her. Even that was pretty rare. He usually did chores for her.

But this story, this picture Lonnie was telling, it sounded like all he ever wanted. He wanted his mother to love him, to care about him, but she didn't. What he wouldn't give to have a mother who made cookies for him and held him when he was sad. He didn't even know mothers could be like that.

Why was everything so different in Auradon? They had everything he never did. They had everything he wanted. And no, no, no Carlos was not going to cry. He wouldn't cry over his mother. No. He squinted a little, to stop any tears that might appear; Carlos tried not to feel too emotional about it.

Lonnie tried to fix her mistake, "Yeah, I know I just, I mean I thought even villains love their kids!"

She tried sounding upbeat but her voice fell at the end.

No. She was wrong. Villains do not love their kids. If that's what everyone here thought then they were walking around hopelessly naïve. All the kids on the Island just try to impress their parents, to be recognized by them. Love didn't exist on the Isle of the Lost. Carlos didn't even know if love existed at all.

He glanced at his friends and saw them all looking down. They were probably thinking the same thing he was. Carlos saw Jay out of the corner of his eye and looked over at him. He'd never seen Jay look so small, so vulnerable. It made him want to cry even more.

Everyone looked away from Lonnie again. Carlos could see that her eyes were watering.

"Oh," a tear slipped from her eye, "how awful."

She reached out and touched Mal's had and Mal flinched at the contact and slowly looked at her. She gasped when she saw Lonnie's tear and quickly wiped it with her finger and into the bowl.

"Yeah, well," Mal said brushing her hands together. And just like that, they all jumped back to normal. Carlos lifted his head, Evie smiled, and Jay rediscovered his confidence all in a matter of three seconds. Mal looked at Evie and said, "Big bummer but we have to get these into the oven so, thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night, evil dreams," Mal said guiding her out of the kitchen as they all called 'bye' and 'good night'.

"Okay, goodnight!" Lonnie said waving and then she disappeared out of the kitchen.

"See you tomorrow," Mal called after her. Once the door closed and she was out of sight, Mal clapped her hands.

"Okay, boys- cookie sheet," she commanded, "Evie- oven."

Jay jumped up to find one and Evie brought the bowl over with a "yes, ma'am." If they were able to pull this off, Carlos was positive they would get the wand.

What Lonnie said still lingered in his head though. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest and tried to ignore it. His mom was evil, that's just how she was. He dealt with it his whole life, and that wouldn't change now. Carlos just wished sometimes that she had never been evil. What would his life be like if he had grown up in Auradon? No, Carlos couldn't think about those things. He didn't grow up in Auradon and nothing he thought now would change that. No matter how hard he wished he could. He shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

 **This is probably my quickest update in a long time. And I made it super long to make up for a short chapter 10. You're welcome! I rewatched Descendants to rekindle my inspiration and I think it worked. I've got a few ideas for chapter 12 but it might take a little longer to put up. I haven't started it yet but I will as soon as I get the chance. Thank you for reading! and please please please leave feedback in the reviews and stuff, I would really appreciate it :)**


	12. Maria and Sam

**Once again, I am so sorry for the late updates. It's just hard to find time to sit down and write. This chapter is something that isn't shown in the movie (see, I told you there would be some like that) and there will be more like it. Considering that this is only halfway through the movie, I'd say that this is halfway through the story. Hopefully I'll finish it by the time they make a sequel... I'm kidding, I'll update whenever I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

After the cookies were made, Mal threw all of them in the trash except for one ("Just a safety precaution," she had told them), the one she would give to Ben. As they cleaned up the kitchen she relayed her plan to them,

"Okay, so after classes Ben is usually at his locker. I'll have the cookie inside my own locker so he'll be right nearby me. I want all of you to meet me there as soon as you can. We'll give him the cookie then, before the big tourney game," She explained. "Got it?"

They all agreed.

"Okay," Mal said as they exited the kitchen and entered the hallway to return to their dorms. "We'll see you boys tomorrow."

She and Evie sped ahead of them and turned the corner to return to the girls' dormitories. Carlos waved them off and then turned back to Jay.

"Do you think this will work?" Jay asked him as they began their own journey back.

"Of course it will. Mal came up with it," Carlos reassured him. There was no doubt in his mind that any plan of Mal's would fail.

"Yeah," Jay nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets as they walked. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The remainder of their walk was in comfortable silence. Carlos didn't mind walking beside Jay at all; it was kind of nice. On the island he and Jay were usually running through the streets or Jay was dragging Carlos along by his shirt collar. He would never say it out loud to Jay, in fear of weirding him out, but Carlos really enjoyed just walking. He mentally cursed himself for yet again enjoying Auradon more than the Isle of the Lost.

They had almost reached the hall leading towards the boys' dormitories, weaving past people in the main hallway, when Carlos heard someone shouting his name. He paused and turned around to check if he had imagined it. Jay noticed he stopped walking and paused as well.

"Carlos! Hey!"

Running down the hall directly at him was Maria, the girl from his science class. Ever since the girl sat down beside him on his first day, they had formed some kind of friendship. She was funny and smart and Carlos had taken a liking to her.

"Maria? Uh, hi, what's up?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she was calling after him.

Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and bounced when she made an abrupt stop in front of him. And by abrupt, she nearly knocked him over so Carlos had to steady her. Maria was a little clumsy.

"I saw you walking down the hall and I wanted to say hi," Maria said grinning. She noticed Jay standing awkwardly behind him and said, "Who's this?"

Carlos turned and saw Jay looking awkward and slightly angry? He couldn't quite place it.

"This is Jay, my um-," and well, Carlos wasn't sure what to call Jay. Were they friends? Acquaintances? People who worked together on the Isle to do evil things?

"Roommate." Carlos finished lamely. "Jay this is Maria, my lab partner."

Maria offered her hand and Jay looked at it warily before shaking it and nodding to her.

"Well, I would consider us friends but, lap partners it is, I guess," Maria said.

Silence fell and Carlos could feel the awkwardness seeping between them. He wasn't even sure why it was awkward. Jay would probably really like Maria if he got to know her. Carlos could already picture the conversation though. Jay blatantly saying "I don't do 'friends'" and that would be the end of that.

"Um, I'll meet you back at the dorm, Carlos," Jay muttered. He gave Maria a small wave and walked back down the hallway alone, to their dorm.

"Well, he seemed… friendly," Maria offered.

Carlos let out a laugh and surprised himself. It was weird; Carlos rarely ever laughed.

"Let's just say Jay's not big on the whole friend thing," He said smiling after the taller boy.

"I'm sure he's great," Maria said sincerely. "I'm good with people. I have a feeling Jay's actually a big softie, he just doesn't like to show it."

"Oh yeah? You sound pretty confident there," Carlos teased.

"Believe me, I'm a great judge of character," Maria said crossing her arms, trying to look impressive. "I mean, I had a feeling you were gonna become one of my closest friends the minute I walked into that science room and saw you. So far, my streak of reading people perfectly is still alive."

Carlos' smile fell a little. What would Maria do if she found out he was only here to help his mother take over Auradon? The thought made him cringe.

"Maria!" both teens whipped their heads around to see another girl jogging down the hall towards them.

"There you are!" The girl said as she reached them. "I've been looking for you everywhere. It's almost curfew, we have to get back to our room."

"Oh right," Maria said hitting her forehead, "I lost track of time."

When the girl noticed Carlos she looked him up and down. She was about the same height as him and her brown hair flowed down past her shoulder blades. She dressed the exact opposite of Maria. Anytime Carlos saw her, Maria looked very neat and usually wore some kind of dress. This girl had ripped blue jeans and a tee shirt that was hand-cut at the bottom to make a crop top. Carlos liked her immediately.

"I won't do it again," Maria told her.

"You always say that," the girl rolled her eyes.

"And you always know I'm lying," Maria said playfully.

What happened next surprised Carlos more than anything else he had seen in Auradon. The girl leaned down and kissed Maria. It wasn't anything gross, just a peck on the lips. Was that a sign of friendship? Some weird thing girls did in Auradon? As far as Carlos knew, girls didn't kiss other girls.

"Oh, Carlos, excuse me," Maria said remembering Carlos had no idea who this girl was. "This is my girlfriend, Samantha."

"Sam, actually. Just Sam," the girl said shaking Carlos' hand.

"I'm Carlos," Carlos introduced himself without thinking. "My mom's-

"Cruella de Vil. Believe me, I know who you are. Maria has wanted me to meet you for a while. We're some of the few people that don't believe you Isle kids are completely evil," Sam told him.

On Carlos' first day, he would have been offended by what she said. Now, he barely gave it a second thought.

"Thanks," he replied. His mind was still a little scattered from when Maria said "My girlfriend, Samantha." _Girlfriend_. As in dating?

"Yeah, as in dating, love, kissing," Maria listed off. Carlos' face reddened. He must have said the last part out loud. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"What? Don't people date on the Isle of the Lost?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Carlos admitted. "But when there are couples, it's always a boy and girl," Carlos felt a little embarrassed saying this. "I didn't even know you could date someone of the same gender."

"Of course you can," Maria said smiling reassuringly, as if not to let Carlos feel bad. "Sam and I started dating a year ago, we've been happy ever since."

"It's just a matter of who you like, Carlos," Sam told him. "Don't worry about it."

That message apparently didn't reach Carlos' brain because his mind was moving a mile a minute. His facial expression must have shown it because Maria spoke up.

"It's okay, Carlos. I don't blame you for being confused. The Isle of the Lost must be really different from Auradon. You were raised different from us. Just know that love is love. It doesn't matter who you're with as long as you love them."

"Yeah, it's just like everyone here says, love is the strongest magic of all," Sam said, looking at Maria and gently lacing their fingers together.

Carlos suddenly felt as if he was intruding on a very personal moment. He also felt like he'd just been pushed into a brick wall. Part of his world came crashing down. Random _feelings_ started bubbling up out of nowhere. He had to get out of there.

"Uh, thanks guys," Carlos said slowly backing away. "It was really nice meeting you, Sam, but I should be going. Jay is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you guys later."

Before either of them could reply, Carlos broke into a sprint and raced down the hall and around the corner. He didn't stop running until he reached his dorm. Carlos startled Jay so much when he burst into the room that he nearly fell over.

"What happened?" Jay practically shouted.

"Nothing! Nothing, I'm fine!" Carlos said, catching his breath. Usually when something like this happened, Carlos was running from someone about to beat him up. Jay experienced the smaller boy running to him for safety more times than Carlos would like to admit. Jay's first instinct was always to interrogate Carlos and then get rid of whoever was after him.

Jay visibly relaxed. "If you're not in trouble, than why are you running?"

"I just, needed to get out of there, I guess."

"Funny, I thought you are Maria were in your own little world," Jay muttered. Was that jealousy in his voice or was Carlos losing his mind?

"What? No, we're um, friends. She's taken," Carlos said, digging into his bag to find something to sleep in. If he were looking, he would've seen Jay brighten at his words.

"Carlos, making friends here is a bad idea," Jay told him seriously. When he said it, it felt like he was addressing himself more than he was addressing Carlos.

"I know," Carlos admitted. "Let's just go to bed. We've got an important day tomorrow."

"The love potion, right."

Carlos didn't tell Jay that his first thought about tomorrow was their first tourney game. It shouldn't have been the first thing on his mind. The more time he spent in Auradon, the more he adjusted to it. He was losing focus. They were on a mission.

It took Carlos a long time to fall asleep that night. His brain couldn't stop processing what Maria and Sam told him. He couldn't stop thinking about the 'what if's. What if they weren't trying to take over Auradon? What if Carlos didn't grow up on the Isle? What if he didn't want to be evil? These were dangerous thoughts.

Carlos couldn't forget how Sam said, "love is the most powerful magic of all." Carlos didn't even know if love was real, but looking at the two girls earlier a piece of him started to believe it was. He turned over in his bed and looked at Jay's sleeping form in the bed beside his. What if.

It was Carlos' own fault he was late. Mal was already putting the plan into motion when he arrived. Jay was leaning over the hall balcony talking to some girls, Mal was closing her locker and approaching Ben, and Evie was standing by watching the plan unfold.

"Where have you been?" She hissed when Carlos appeared beside her.

"Lost track of time, sorry," Carlos said, keeping his eyes on Mal and Ben.

"You're lucky Mal didn't notice. She would have your head."

Carlos didn't reply; he knew Evie was right. He really needed to stay focused on their plan. As far as he knew, none of the other three were having a tough time with it.

He was too far to hear what the couple by the lockers was saying (he and Evie both almost jumped into action when Ben started to turn away, but Mal handled it). There seemed to be no issue though, because Ben snatched the cookie out of Mal's hand and took a bite without any hesitation. Mal glanced back at the other three to make sure they saw.

Evie slowly moved towards Ben, Carlos cautiously following behind. Carlos watched as Ben shook his head a few times and then looked back up at Mal. He knew that look. It was the same one Sam gave Maria the night before. It was love. The potion worked. Ben went to take another bite of the cookie, and Mal quickly took it back.

As Carlos and Evie stopped behind Mal, Jay took the other side and placed his hands on Ben's shoulder and arm.

"How are you feeling, bro?" Jay asked, a little too friendly.

"I feel…" Ben started. They all waited, wondering what would happen. "I feel, I feel like… singing your name!"

Jay furrowed his eyebrows and Evie glanced at Carlos.

" _Mal-_ ," Ben sang loudly before the said girl clasped a hand over his mouth and they all jumped back in surprise. Jay took the bag with the cookie and whistled. That stuff worked fast.

"Okay," Mal said taking her hand away from Ben's mouth and waving, "I'll see you later Benny-boo!"

Ben grinned dopily and wandered back into the hallway.

"Make surer he gets to that tourney game," she commanded Carlos and Jay. "We'll meet up after that."

Carlos nodded. He and Jay raced into the hallway after the prince, hoping he wouldn't be too lost already.

 _Mal's plan is working_ , Carlos thought as he jogged behind Jay. _What if our parents really take over Auradon? What if they ruin everything here?_

It wasn't the first time Carlos had these thoughts, but it was the first time he genuinely meant them. Auradon was so beautiful and pure, if their parents got their way, it would just look like another Isle of the Lost. Carlos didn't want to back to a place like that. Everything was different here.

* * *

 **Please review! I really want to hear your feedback. I promise some more Jay/Carlos moments will come, and eventually them getting together, you just need to be patient. By the way, who do you think Sam's parent is? (I'm going to be honest, I don't even know. If you have a disney character that you really want to be her mom or dad, please tell me because I'll definitely put it in the story!)**

 **-Peyton**


	13. Did I Mention

**I'm baaaack :) Descendants is being removed from the Disney Chanel app and I used that to re write the scenes so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update once it's gone. I'm trying to finish the story as quickly as possible now. No worries though! Please please please review!**

* * *

It took Jay and Carlos twenty minutes to chase down Ben and drag him to the locker room for the big game. As soon as Mal was out of sight, Ben was basically back to normal. He focused on warming up for the game and getting into his uniform. No one would suspect he had taken a love potion.

Carlos was leaving the locker room to find Evie and Mal so they could watch the game together when he heard someone shout, "de Vil!" The coach threw him a jersey, knocking him in the head with it, and told Carlos welcome to the team. A part of him was glad he was part of a team; the other part of him glared at the "101" on the back of the jersey. How clever. So he joined the rest of the team in the locker room again and prepared for the game.

When the team filed out onto the field to begin the game, Carlos headed straight for the bench and didn't move from that spot the entire length of the game. He spotted Mal and Evie in the crowd easily (they were the only two not obnoxiously decked out in blue and yellow colors to support the team), and waved to them. The remainder of his time on the bench was spent watching the game, but mostly letting his mind wander.

There was only forty-seven seconds left on the clock and the score was all tied up. Although Carlos was relieved he never stepped foot on the field, Jay was itching to get in the action. Jay hadn't been called in either, the coach told him he was saving him for the perfect opportunity. The coach said nothing to Carlos.

"Go get 'em, Chad," Jay encouraged the prince as he put down his water bottle.

"Thanks, Jay," Chad replied, surprised the villain kid was supporting him. He ran back into the game, leaving the two boys on the bench once again.

The coach called one of the players off the field and turned to Jay, a stick outstretched in his hand.

"You're up."

Jay hesitated. Then he stood, yanking Carlos up by his jersey with him.

"Coach, how about my buddy here?"

Carlos freed himself from the taller boy's grip with an "oh no," and sat back on the bench.

The coach looked weary, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Coach, he's been practicing," Jay pushed, grabbing Carlos off the bench again, slinging an arm around his shoulders so he couldn't escape.

"Jay," Carlos warned.

"And you said yourself; a team is made up of a bunch of parts."

"Jay, I'm not that good," Carlos interrupted again.

"Well, he's kinda like my brain," Jay said looking at Carlos fondly and ruffling his hair.

The coach sighed and called off another player. Oh no. Carlos would have to actually play now.

"You heard him, get out there!" The coach told Carlos with a smile.

"Don't worry bro," Jay said turning his face back to Carlos. "I got your back."

"How about my front?" Carlos asked terrified, looking up at him.

Jay let out a laugh and pushed him onto the field before grabbing his tourney stick and following him.

"They're bringing that pot-head Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold the shield!" Carlos did his best to block out the announcer as he jogged over to the rest of the team.

Ben made a brief pep talk about how the main goal is to have fun, and whether they won or lost they would still remain proud of their season. With a loud "BREAK!" the team separated and the play commenced.

Jay was first to the ball after the tip off, passing it to Ben as the player closest to him knocked over a defendant. Carlos had never seen Jay work so well with anyone else. He'd always said he didn't like working with others and that he "flies solo." Carlos was jolted back to the task at hand when he saw a player from the other team running right for him. He quickly ducked down and threw his shield over himself in panic. When he stood again, he saw the player had tripped over him and landed on their back. He let out a laugh and did a little victory dance.

He looked up and saw Jay in possession of the ball again, weaving his way through the kill zone. Carlos couldn't help but admire the way he moved. He twisted and flipped, dodging anything that came at him. He passed to Ben as they ran out of the kill zone. Carlos saw a player running right for Jay but to his surprise, Chad intervened and blocked him. Ben passed back to Jay; Carlos watched as Jay made a shot for the goal and-

It was blocked.

They now had twenty-three seconds left to make a goal and win. The other team's goalie makes a long shot to the other side of the field and Jay leaps into the air to catch it, swerving past the defensive players and back down the field. Carlos vaguely hears the announcer saying Jay passed to Ben as a large player knocks him to the ground. Before he can process anything, someone yanks him off the ground and he feels himself half running, half being-dragged through the kill zone. He looks up and sees that it's Jay who lifted him back to his feet.

A flying spear comes straight at them and Carlos lifts his shield to block it. Jay spun them around, dodging the next obstacle and before Carlos knew it, he and Jay were on the other side of the field and Jay had the ball again. They didn't have much time and three players were covering Jay. Carlos was open. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Jay!" He shouted over the commotion of the crowd and announcer.

"Carlos," Jay warned, most likely fearing the smaller boy wouldn't catch the ball. And he was right; Carlos wasn't trying to catch it.

Jay passed the ball and Carlos aimed his shield, knocking the ball upwards into the air.

"Go up!" Carlos quickly ducked down and Jay, thankfully understanding, leapt over him, catching the ball in mid-air.

"Ben!" He shouted and passed the ball to the prince and as Carlos turned around, he saw Ben make the game winning goal.

The crowd exploded in roars and screams of joy. They won.

Carlos threw his hands up and let out a whoop himself. Jay threw his arms around his shoulders and raised his stick in victory, laughing along with Carlos.

"Prince Ben has won it! What an unstoppable play by Jay! What a team, incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos who set up Prince Ben for the win!" the announcer's voice boomed through the microphone and the team ran off the field.

"An absolutely wonderful end, to one of the best games ever. Here they come folks, the winners of the-,"

Carlos' head turned to look at the announcer who was suddenly cut off and saw Ben grabbing the microphone out of the stand.

"Excuse me! Excuse me can I have your attention please!"

Ben looked around and hopped up on one of the canon launchers.

"There's something I'd like to say!"

Carlos looked to Jay, but he seemed just as confused. There was a pause as Ben looked around the crowd and the team below him.

"Give me an 'M'!" He shouted making an 'M' shape with his arms above his head. The crowd shouted 'M' back at him as they copied his gesture.

"Give me an 'A'!" the prince shouted and the crowd mimicked him again.

Carlos looked around bewildered. These people looked ridiculous. He found that the only people not joining in the cheer were Jay and the girls, who were currently in the stands, and himself.

"Give me an 'L'!" the crowd shouted it back once again.

"What's that spell?" Ben asked them.

 _Oh, right_ , Carlos thought. _The love potion_.

"MAL!" the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Come on, I can't hear you!"

"MAL!"

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" Ben said grinning up at the crowd.

Audrey, who was standing not far from Carlos, ran off the field with a scowl on her face. Well, that takes care of her. Carlos couldn't help but grin.

"Give me a beat!" Ben shouted to the band.

Suddenly the band was playing and everyone in the stands was dancing. And Ben burst out into song…

" _Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention, there's nothing I can do_ ," Ben began to sing through the microphone. Carlos smiled and couldn't help but join in with the dance.

" _And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day? But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay-ay-ay_ ," Ben hopped down from the canon.

"Hey!" the crowd shouted.

" _If that's okay_."

"Hey!" Carlos looked over to see Jay throwing his hands up as if saying "why not?" and joining in to. He grinned.

Ben made his way over to him, " _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked_."

Carlos began moving his hips back and forth along with Ben, a grin never leaving his face. Carlos couldn't deny the fact he loved dancing.

" _And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop_ ," The two then shuffled their feet back and forth to the beat.

" _I never thought it can happen to a guy like me. But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees_ ," the tourney team all fell to their knees, along with Ben.

" _Because my love for you is ridiculous_ ," Carlos and another player on the team lifted Ben from where he was on the ground. " _I never knew_ -," _  
_" _Who knew?_ " The team sang back. _  
_" _That it can be like this. My love for you is ridiculous! My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ ," the team crouched around Ben as his body moved, spelling out each letter. _  
_" _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ " they mimicked the dance and sang back.

" _It's..._ " Ben sang. _  
_" _RIDICULOUS!_ " the crowd replied. _  
_" _Just..._ "

" _RIDICULOUS!_ " _  
_" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_ "

The team all followed Ben, synchronizing their dance moves as he continued,

" _Well did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say I dream of you every day? But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay-ay-ay. Yeah! If that's okay._ "

" _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign. You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine_ ," the team copied Carlos and Ben's moves earlier. " _Don't want to go another minute even without you. That's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do._ " _  
_" _Because my love for you is ridiculous. I never knew_ -,"

" _Who knew?_ " the team shouted as they danced. _  
_" _That it can be like this. My love for you is ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ " Ben spelled out the word with his arms and legs again. _  
_" _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ " _  
_" _It's..._ "

" _RIDICULOUS!_ " _  
_" _Just..._ " _  
_" _RIDICULOUS!_ " _  
_" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. C'mon now!_ "

Ben continued to dance, " _Oh yeah,_ " as he made his way around the team, high-fiving each of their outstretched hands. When he reached Carlos on the end, he spun and pointed at him. Carlos easily went down into a split and back up as he sang " _Ya-ow!_ " He went back to the microphone and started taking off his jersey, revealing his padding underneath. " _Alright_ ," He threw the jersey up to the crowd and by some miracle, Mal caught in in surprise. " _Alright_." _  
_" _Because my love for you is ridiculous!_ " Ben hopped on the back of the horse mascot, " _I never knew_ -," _  
_" _Who knew?_ " _  
_" _That it can be like this. My love for you is ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ " Two male cheerleaders caught him as he fell of the back of the horse and lifted him into a crouched position. _  
_" _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_ " Ben was launched into the crowd as the team continued dancing on the field. The crowd caught him without issue and passed him along over their heads. _  
_" _It's..._ " _  
_" _RIDICULOUS!_ " _  
_" _Just..._ " _  
_" _RIDICULOUS!_ " _  
_" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. C'mon now!_ " Ben was set down and ended the song right in front of Mal on the stands. Carlos watched as he went in for a kiss and Mal squeaked, blocking him with the jersey in her hands. He laughed at the sight.

"I love you, Mal," Ben said bringing her into his arms, "Did I mention that?"

Then Carlos saw Audrey, who had made her way onto the bleachers, tap his shoulder, rip the microphone out of his hand and say "Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date," Then right in front of Ben, she kissed Chad.

Thanks to the love potion, Ben was unfazed. He simply took the microphone back and said to the purple-haired girl beside him, "Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?"

Mal spoke into the microphone in his hand, "Yes!"

"She said yes!" Ben announced to everyone.

Carlos shook his head grinning. Jay appeared beside Ben and Carlos vaguely heard him say the team was waiting for him. Ben obliged and returned to the field, handing the microphone back to the announcer.

Ben was handed the championship trophy and he stood with the team around him.

"I've never been so proud of us as a team, and of the determination that we showed today. One player especially, put others before himself and without him we would have never won today. Jay, I think we all agree, that you are our most valuable player today," Ben handed an unsuspecting Jay the trophy. Carlos nearly burst out laughing when Jay looked disbelievingly at the trophy in his hands. It was _handed_ to him; he didn't even have to steal it. When he looked up, Carlos didn't think he had ever seen such a big smile on his face.

The team cheered, and the cheerleaders around them did too. Two players lifted Jay onto their shoulders for the crowd to see. Jay looked like the king of the world.

"Jay, the most valuable player, how do you like that?" The announcer stated.

Jay raised the trophy above his head, giving the people below him some high-fives. Carlos spotted Evie and Mal in the audience, cheering for him too. Jay pointed to them and grinned.

It had been a good day for all of them.


	14. Victory Pizza

**What is this? Two chapters in the same week? Who am I? I actually really like this chapter because none of it is from the movie :) I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **To answer one of the reviews: The story will end around where the movie does, but I might add in a little epilogue or something at the end. I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

Apparently it's a ritual for the tourney team to go out for pizza after a big win. After Ben's big impromptu song and dance number for Mal, the team returned to the locker rooms to shower and change. Carlos skipped showering because he barely worked up a sweat anyway; he was in the game for forty-seven seconds. He was the first changed and was waiting for Jay at the door to go back to their dorm. Carlos perked up when he saw Jay slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards him.

"You ready to go, man?" Carlos asked straightening.

"Yeah, I just have to grab my jersey," Jay turned into a locker area, grabbing his shirt and returned to Carlos.

"Wait, you guys aren't leaving are you?" Ben asked, walking out from the showers. Carlos didn't know why but he couldn't help but stare at his chest. _Jay's more muscular_ , he thought to himself. Carlos had to admit Ben was good looking though.

Jay nodded and Ben looked upset.

"You guys have to come get pizza with us! It's a tradition for the team," Ben pleaded.

Carlos and Jay looked at each other, and Carlos answered, "I mean we don't actually have any plans, we were just going back to our dorm."

"Great, it's settled then. You're coming," Ben decided. "I'll get changed and once everyone's ready, we'll leave."

Ben disappeared behind a wall of lockers, to change no doubt, and the rest of the team slowly filed towards the door. Chad appeared at the head of the group once they were all there.

"FIGHTING NIGHTS! CHAMPIONS AGAIN!" He shouted.

The rest of the team whooped and hollered along with him. They all ran out of the locker room shouting victoriously into the night.

Carlos hung back a little while Jay ran to the head of the group. He walked after them, smiling fondly at the team running out in the dark doing flips and cartwheels. Ben appeared behind him, just now leaving the locker room.

"You okay?"

Carlos grinned at him, "Yeah. I've never felt better. It's kinda nice to be a part of something bigger than myself for once."

"I'm glad you've warmed up to us, because now that you're on this team, you're part of our family," Ben said walking with him after the team. The sun was setting slowly, turning the sky a pretty orange-pink color.

"I just have a quick question," Carlos said.

"Mm? What's that?" Ben asked turning his head and looking down at him.

"What's pizza?"

From the look on Ben's face, Carlos knew that was probably a stupid question. The prince let out an unbridled laugh,

"Oh, you're in for a treat."

As it turns out, pizza is food. Some of the best food Carlos had ever eaten. Maybe not better than chocolate, but a close second.

The team walked to town together and Chad led them into a small building labelled "Pizzeria." When they entered everyone inside began applauding and congratulating them. Carlos found it odd that they were so kind to them; it was as if they had won the game themselves. He was positive not everyone in the pizza place had been there.

Ben thanked a man in a white apron and floppy hat and then led them to a large booth in the back of the restaurant. He sat down last, taking a seat beside Jay who shook Carlos' shoulders in excitement. A waitress came around with glasses of water for all of them and Ben proposed a toast.

"Here's to another great season of tourney," He said lifting his glass; everyone cheered. "And, to the two new team members, who without we would've never won today. Here's to Jay and Carlos!"

The team lifted their glasses, cheering again with a few 'Jay and Carlos!'s and 'Great job guys!'s. Carlos couldn't help but smile. He was officially part of something in Auradon and he loved it. Suddenly any worry he had about his mother disapproving left his brain and he enjoyed himself for the first time in a long time.

The night was filled with stories, laughs, and lots and lots of pizza. Carlos became closer with everyone on the team, even Chad. It seemed like all the grudges Chad held against the Isle kids had magically disappeared. No one cared that Carlos and Jay's parents were villains. Carlos had never felt better.

Slowly after a few hours the team began to leave, one by one. After Chad stated he was leaving, it was just Ben, Carlos and Jay left at the table.

"We should probably head out too," Carlos said sliding out of the booth. Jay followed him nodding.

"Thanks for the great night, Ben. You guys are all pretty cool," Jay said putting his hands in his pockets.

Ben stood too, "Well you guys fit right in with us."

After exchanging goodbyes, Carlos and Jay walked out of the restaurant, nearly bumping into Chad on the sidewalk.

"Sorry, Chad, didn't see you," Carlos apologized quickly.

Chad gave them a look of disgust, "Don't talk to me."

"Chad, what's wrong? You were just talking to us inside like we were best friends," Jay pointed out, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, because you guys helped win the game. Now that and the season is over so I have no reason to talk to villain scum like you," Chad said, turning away from them.

Carlos could see the fire rising in Jay's eyes and his fists clenching and quickly pulled him away by his arm, "He's not worth it, Jay."

Jay allowed himself to be pulled away, but he sent a few glares back at Chad. The two boys walked along the street in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the cool breeze of the night.

"So," Carlos said breaking the silence, "You seem to like the team a lot."

Jay let out a laugh and hung his head, "Yeah, they're pretty cool. You know, for a bunch of princes."

Carlos smiled too.

"What about you though? You did awesome in the game today," Jay said nudging Carlos with his elbow as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"I probably would've sucked if it weren't for you, but thanks," Carlos told him.

"You're right, I was pretty amazing myself," Jay said straightening.

Carlos punched his shoulder.

"I'm kidding!"

Silence fell over the again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They turned the corner, crossed the road and arrived where the campus is, cutting through the grass back to the dorm building.

"Can we talk about Ben's song?" Carlos said, addressing the elephant in the room. Jay laughed.

"I'm pretty sure no one was expecting that," He admitted. "Especially not Mal. Did you see her face?"

"It was priceless," Carlos said laughing as well.

"Your dancing, though," Jay said stopping for a moment. "That was sick. I had no idea you could move like that."

Carlos felt his face heat up. He was very glad it was dark so Jay couldn't see him blushing. "It was just dancing. It's not that impressive."

"No, you're really good. Just accept the compliment before I take it back," Jay said as they began walking again.

"Thanks," Carlos mumbled. He spoke up, "You seemed to be having fun too."

"Yeah, I guess," Jay said, "It was kinda weird. It's been so long since I've genuinely had a good time or been happy. I liked it."

"Me too," Carlos said quietly. _It's too bad we're going to destroy it all_ , he thought bitterly. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Do we have class tomorrow?" Jay asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, so you either have to get up tomorrow or I'll have to physically drag you out of your bed," Carlos told him.

Jay groaned, "Can't we just skip? I skipped all the time on the Isle."

"I know. You left me to fend for myself three out of the five days we had classes," the smaller boy reminded. "But we have to build up a good reputation here, so you're not skipping."

Jay didn't protest this time. He just nodded and remained silent. Carlos enjoyed the silence again, but Jay coughed and caught him off guard with his next question.

"So… was Maria at the game today?"

And well, Carlos wasn't expecting that.

"What?" he looked up at Jay who seemed to be forcefully looking ahead as they walked.

"I just meant cause, like, you two are friends or whatever. She seems to like you a lot."

"Oh, well, I don't know. She might've been there. I'll ask her tomorrow," Carlos said.

"So what's the deal between you two, then?" Jay asked almost cautiously.

"I already told you, we're just friends."

"Okay."

This time when it was silent, Carlos felt the awkwardness surrounding them. He didn't even know why. He didn't like Maria at all. She was great, and one of the nicest people he has talked to in Auradon (besides Ben, who is too nice for his own good) but he isn't interested in her like that. Besides, Maria was dating Sam. Carlos never really had crushes on girls, and it always bothered him when Jay flirted with every female that passed by him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that meant something, but he kept pushing it away, telling himself he'd figure it out later.

Carlos looked at Jay walking beside him. There was a scowl on his face, and he didn't look so happy anymore. Carlos straightened, trying to match Jay's height as best he could (it didn't work, Jay was still much taller), and nudged his shoulder against the taller boy's.

Jay looked down at the grinning boy and smirked. He nudged him back playfully. Carlos then took the opportunity when Jay wasn't looking to ram him as hard as he could with all his body weight. The unsuspecting boy nearly toppled over from the force and from being caught off guard. For a moment Jay looked angry; Carlos couldn't help the little smile that appeared on his face.

"That's it, you're dead De Vil!" Jay's threat was empty because he was grinning the entire time.

Neither of them moved for a beat, but then Carlos whipped around and bolted in the other direction. He looked back laughing and saw Jay coming after him. He picked up his speed and veered to the right, throwing the other boy off. He laughed as Jay tried to turn sharply. Carlos continued running towards the dorm building and didn't look back again. That was a mistake. Jay came right up behind him and tackled him from behind, grabbing his waist. Carlos let out a yelp as the both tumbled to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Jay said laughing. He landed directly on top of the smaller boy, nearly covering his entire body. Rolling off him, Jay watched as Carlos remained face planted in the ground.

"I think you killed me," Carlos said, his voice muffled by the grass.

"Oh stop exaggerating, you were hit harder during the game today," Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but I had padding on then," Carlos said rolling over so he and Jay were both on their sides, looking at each other.

"I'm sure you'll live."

The small boy tucked his elbow beneath his head, trying to get somewhat comfortable on the hard ground. Carlos stared at Jay for a while, taking in his features. He looked so peaceful just lying there. Carlos never wanted to leave this moment. They were both happy. Nothing else was happening in the world. There was no plan to take over Auradon, they wouldn't have to betray the friends they weren't supposed to make, and they didn't have to live in fear of their parents.

Looking at Jay, Carlos couldn't help but ask something he'd been wondering since earlier that day, "Hey, why did you tell coach to let me play today? Why did you help me during the game?"

Jay looked at him surprised, as if the answer should have been obvious. "I wasn't just gonna let you sit there on the bench the entire game. Wherever I go, whatever I do, you're coming with me. I thought you would've known that by now, considering you're a genius."

Carlos blushed a little at the thought of always being with Jay. What would their future be like? If the plan works and Auradon is taken over, what will happen to them? Will they be friends? What if they-hypothetically of course, Carlos was definitely not thinking about this-didn't complete their mission? What would happen to them if they stayed in Auradon just like this?

"I would've followed you anywhere anyway," Carlos whispered.

Then, something interesting happened. Looking back on it, it might have been Carlos' imagination but he was almost positive Jay started leaning in towards him. Carlos leaned in too. He could feel Jay's breath on his face and his eyes flickered up to the other boy's dark ones. Jay stared back at him; Carlos felt as if he could hear every thought racing through his mind. They were so close. One move and their lips would brush…

"Hey! Who's out here?"

The two jumped apart and Carlos' head shot up to find the source of the voice. It was some teacher standing by the door calling out into the dark.

"What time is it?" Jay asked. Carlos looked at his watch. It was _way_ past curfew.

"Time for us to get out of here."

Jay laughed, "Come on, we'll sneak in through the window."

Jumping up, Jay grabbed Carlos' hand and took off in the darkness as quietly as he possibly could with the smaller boy in tow. Carlos couldn't help but smile at the mischievous grin on Jay's face. He _lived_ for stuff like this. Carlos figured he did too, because he was always right beside Jay whenever he got into trouble. Carlos was always with him. He would follow Jay anywhere.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	15. A Good Guy

**I've been gone for months. Sorry guys, I literally have no excuse except writer's block. I finally sat down to continue the story when I got like four reviews this month. So that just goes to show PLEASE REVIEW it really does help me. Warning, there's no Jaylos in this chapter but I still really like it. It goes into depth about Carlos' thoughts on Auradon now. Also, it finally reveals Maria's parents so that's exciting. It's another chapter that has nothing from the movie so enjoy some of my free writing! I didn't edit this before posting it so please excuse any errors I've made. I just wanted to get this up ASAP. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Carlos woke up the next morning he was surprised to see that Jay had already left. _Weird,_ he thought, _Jay is never up before me._ Carlos just hoped the older boy didn't decide to skip.

As he crawled out of bed and stretched out his limbs, he remembered everything that happened the night before. Winning the game, pizza with the team, that moment with Jay… Carlos shook his head, barely believing it happened. They almost kissed. That wasn't right. Boys didn't do that. Did they? Maria had a girlfriend and she was a girl so it couldn't be wrong if the two of them seemed so happy. But, how did Carlos feel about it? Was it possible he liked Jay more than a friend should?

Carlos swung his legs over the side of the bed and gripped the sheets hard, looking down at the floor and catching his breath. This was a lot. Maybe those feelings had been there for a long time and he hadn't realized them? There was no reason to think about your feelings on the isle. It was just steal or get stolen from, bully or get bullied, kill or get killed over there. They didn't exactly have talk-about-your-feelings groups or whatever.

Here in Auradon lots of people dated; Carlos saw tons of couples walking around the grounds together, holding hands, sharing kisses. It was surprising how common it was. Carlos could entertain the idea of being with Jay in a completely different way while he was in Auradon. Except it was Wednsday. Ben's coronation was Friday. He and his friends had to steal Fairy Godmother's wand Friday. The Villains would be set free from the Isle on Friday. The end of _life as everyone knew it_ was Friday.

The small boy slowly stood, taking deep breaths. His world and mind was slowly crumbing around him. He threw his head into his hands and groaned. Carlos never thought his trip to Auradon would become so complicated

"What am I gonna do?"

From across the room Dude - he had wandered back into his room sometime after the game last night—barked at Carlos, who jumped at the sound. The dog trotted over to him and jumped on his bed to get closer.

"Hey, Dude. You're lucky you're a dog and don't have to deal with feelings," Carlos said scratching his ears.

As Carlos turned to his dresser, he continued speaking his mind to the dog.

"I mean, at first I was struggling because of this whole 'destroy Auradon' thing but now I have whatever happened with Jay to add to that," He went on, pulling a white button up over his shoulders. "I know that I'm supposed to help the villains and bring them justice for being locked away on the Isle of the Lost, but it doesn't feel right. As soon as I got here, nothing has been what I expected it to be. The people are nice—I mean, most of them are at least – and Fairy Godmother actually wants to help us. Ben was the one who wanted to save us from the Isle and bring us here and he's literally the nicest person ever."

Carlos finished buttoning his shirt and gestured widely to make his point, "He is the epitome of goodness and happiness! Plus he willingly stayed after a Tourney practice to help me. And he introduced me to you."

The boy sat on the bed and brought the dog into his lap, petting Dude. He was a great listener so far.

"And that's another thing: you. You're supposed to be evil. Dogs are supposed to be vicious creatures that eat little kids, not furry fluff balls that do nothing but love you. The more I think about it, the more it seems like my mother lied to me about a lot of things. She never saw the good things in the world, huh?" Carlos found that he probably loved this dog with him more than his own mother. That said a lot about who Cruella was as a person. He set the dog back down and continued getting dressed.

He grabbed a black and white sweater and slid it over his button up. "Speaking of the devil, why should I help my mother Cruella if she has done nothing but abuse me my whole life? I'm here in Auradon, heck- I could live a great life here without giving her a second thought—and I'm still doing her dirty work."

As Carlos changed into a pair of clean shorts and slid on his shoes, he realized something. "Wait. My mother is still on the Island… and I'm here in Auradon. She can't get me here. Dude! Do you know what this means?" He flew around with the biggest smile on his face and spoke to the dog. Dude stood, wagging his tail in excitement. "My mom can't get me here! I- I'm free from her here. I can do anything without worrying about her approval or punishment."

Carlos stood there smiling in disbelief. How had he not realized it earlier?

His amusement didn't last long because he realized he did not come to Auradon alone. There was still Mal, who would never dream of betraying her mother or ever, e _ver_ becoming good, and Evie who was focused on finding a prince for her mother and Jay who-

"Jay," Carlos breathed out loud, his smile fading only slightly. As long as his mother was far, far away, he could think about what happened between him and Jay. He could consider his feelings and what to do about them.

Carlos checked his watch, _7:28_. Perfect, he still had time to stop by her room before classes start at 8:15.

"Dude, come on! We've got someone to visit," he called to the dog, patting his knees. Dude happily obliged and Carlos scooped him up in his arms. "There's only one person I trust to talk to about all this stuff, besides you of course, and that's Maria."

"Maria! I need your help! Like now! Open up, please!" Carlos called through the wooden door to Maria's room.

A few moments later, a messy-haired and tired-eyed Maria opened the door yawning. Carlos must've woken her, considering she was wearing a tee shirt and athletic shorts that were obviously her pajamas.

"Jeez, Carlos. It's seven thirty in the morning, what could possibly be so important?" she demanded sleepily, her eyes adjusting to the light.

Carlos bit his lip, "Can I come in?"

Maria softened up a bit when she saw his nervous expression, "Yeah, of cour-"

The slightly taller boy cut her off by pushing his way into her room with Dude cradled in his arms. Maria closed the door behind him looking confused. Carlos quickly noticed that her room was a lot like Evie and Mal's except it seemed more lived-in and personalized. He was startled by another girl entering the room from what was probably a bathroom, or closet, or something- Carlos had no idea, okay? As the girl looked up to greet him he realized it was Sam.

"Oh, hey Carlos. Thanks for waking up Maria for me. She's a nightmare to get out of bed," Sam said approaching the two of them, first giving Dude a scratch and then resting her arm on Carlos's shoulder. Carlos tried not to be bothered by the fact she was basically the same height as him.

Maria pouted at her comment and let out a "hey!" of protest. Carlos snickered.

"You know I still love you," Sam said crossing to her and giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'll meet you at breakfast whenever you two finish talking okay?" she then turned to the boy in the room, "Nice seeing you Carlos, sorry I can't stay, I've gotta get to the caf before all the muffins are gone. I'll see you soon, and you too Dude. Bye!"

With that, the brunette disappeared out the door, leaving Maria and Carlos to talk. It took all of Carlos' will power not to blurt out everything right there.

"Sooo, what did you urgently need to talk to me about?" Maria asked, taking a seat at the table in the center of their room. Carlos did the same, setting Dude down on the floor.

"Um well," he wasn't sure where to start. He squeezed his eyes shut and blurted, " _IthinkIwanttobegoodandalsoIthinkImightlikeJay_."

At first he was afraid Maria didn't catch any of it, but when he popped open one eye she said,

"Huh."

"That's it? That's all you've got for me? No advice or anything?"

"What do you need advice about; you just said so for yourself. You want to be good and you like Jay. What else is there to figure out?" Maria said as if it was obvious.

"It's not that easy. I can't be good. I'm not supposed to be good. The others and I- well let's just say we all agreed when we got here we would remain what our parents want us to be. Mal, Evie, and Jay are having no trouble with that. But I'm falling apart! I don't want to be evil like my mother, she's horrible to me! But I also can't abandon my friends and I don't know how to be good," Carlos explained.

"Believe me, you're a good guy, Carlos."

"But how do you _know_ that? How do you know that I'm not just like my mother? I could be evil like her and you would never know," Carlos pushed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Carlos," Maria said sternly. He glanced up at her and met her eyes. "I know you are not like your mother." Her tone was dead serious. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, looking thoughtfully at the boy across from her. "Carlos, do you know who my parents are?"

Carlos opened his mouth to reply, but then he realized he had no idea. He never seemed to think it was important who Maria's parents were.

"Roger and Anita Radcliffe. Ring a bell?"

Carlos froze in his seat. Those names did ring a bell. Before King Beast took over the land and created the United States of Auradon, his mother discovered a family whose dogs' bred one hundred and one dalmatian puppies. She was known for wanting to steal the dogs to create coats out of. They would've been the prize of her collection. Cruella killed animals for coats all the time, dogs exclusively.

Noticing he hadn't said anything, Carlos swallowed and let out a small, "Yeah," looking down at his lap.

Maria leaned forward and rested her hand on his on the table, "Carlos I know you're not like your mother because you're sitting here today telling me you want to be good. I know you're not like Cruella de Vil because you came into this room with a dog _in your arms_ for crying out loud. I know you're not like her because you're friends with me, the daughter of your mother's sworn enemy. Carlos, you are a good guy."

And Carlos, well, he didn't know what to say. He just sat there, so thankful for having Maria as a friend. She was helping him in ways that the other Isle kids never could.

"And as for Jay, why don't you try telling him how you feel?" Maria suggested softly. Carlos met her eyes again and smiled a little, shaking his head. "Don't disagree right away, I never thought Sam would go for a girl like me. But then I asked her out and that crazy chick said yes! And it all worked out for us. Who's to say it won't work out for you and Jay?"

"Thank you, Maria, for everything. You're an amazing friend," Carlos said earnestly. He thought for a moment then stood. "I know what I have to do."

And before Maria could say anything else, he bolted out of her room and down the hall. Of course he would go to class first, but then he needed to find Jay as fast as possible. It wouldn't be until lunch when he saw him next, which gave him plenty of time to think up a plan. Behind him he heard Maria calling from her doorframe, "Wait! You forgot your dog!"

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE IT HELPS A LOT!**


	16. Carlos' Flawed Plan (updated)

**IMPORTANT: Soooo I didn't like how I ended this chapter so I rewrote it. If you've already read it, you can skip down the the last page break and start from there. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Carlos couldn't find Jay. He searched every hallway after leaving Maria's room. The only thing on his mind was finding Jay. That was, until it was five minutes before class started and he reluctantly made his way to the math department.

He didn't get the chance to look for Jay again until during his lunch hour. The one day they didn't have Remedial Goodness was the one day Carlos wished they did (so he could talk to Jay and because he should probably start paying attention in that class). He didn't dwell too long on it and instead thought about lunch. Carlos and Jay always grabbed some food from the cafeteria and headed back to their room so the first place he checked was the dorm. Carlos burst through the door expecting to see Jay, but once again he felt his face fall when he saw the room was empty. Maybe Jay just went to get food without him. As Carlos entered the room to set down his bag he was greeted by Dude who had been peacefully napping on his bed. Maria must have brought him back to Carlos' dorm before classes. Carlos scooped up the dog and exited the room to go to the cafeteria.

"You don't think he's avoiding me, do you?" Carlos asked the dog in his arms. Dude simply cocked his head to the side in reply. _Jay wouldn't do that,_ he thought. _He always faces his problems head on._ What made this different? Was there even a problem at all?

Carlos was so lost in thought that he ran into Evie in the entrance way to the cafeteria.

"Woah, slow down there, Carlos," she said, re-shouldering her bag that was knocked awry when Carlos hit her.

"Sorry. I guess I was just lost in thought," he admitted.

Evie scratched Dude's neck and nodded knowingly.

"Hey, have you seen Jay?"

The blue haired girl shook her head, "Not since the tourney game yesterday, sorry. I have a class with him later today though. I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks."

Evie didn't bid him goodbye after that though, she continued to stand before him examining his expression. "Shouldn't you know where he is? You share a room with him and you always come to lunch together."

Carlos sighed, "I think he's avoiding me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," Carlos trailed off a little. "Some stuff happened between us last night after pizza with the team."

"Did you two get into a fight?" Evie placed her hands on her hips. "Because I've told you both a million times-"

"No, no, no," Carlos cut her off. "Nothing like that. I guess I just realized some things after what happened and I need to talk to him."

"You two better work it out because if you mess this up for me I will personally bury both your bodies," Evie threatened, pointing a finger at his face. It was easy to be intimidated by the girl when she was a good four inches taller than him and had a glare that was rumored to have killed a man.

"Don't worry, I know how much you don't want to let your mother down," Carlos assured her. He failed to mention that everything he was doing would probably jeopardize the plan to steal Fairy Godmother's wand.

What he said seemed to catch Evie off guard because she stumbled back a step and said, "What?"

Carlos eyed her suspiciously, "You don't want Jay and I to mess up the plan to steal the wand so you can bring it to your mom and then eventually marry a prince so you can live in a big fancy castle together?" Carlos spoke slowly and his voice squeaked a bit at the end, phrasing his words more as a question.

"Uh, yeah. That's- that's exactly what I meant," Evie shook her head, which concerned Carlos more. She seemed to be convincing herself of her own words. "I- um, I can't let down my mother. I'm not doing anything she wouldn't approve of."

Carlos pulled her aside by the arm, out of the door way and into the hallway. He didn't need anyone over hearing the conversation. He lowered his voice and asked,

"Evie, are you okay? I mentioned your mom and now you seem super off."

"I'm fine," She snapped, pulling her arm away from his grasp. Carlos recoiled a bit out of habit. His mother hated him touching her. Evie's face softened.

Evie cautiously looked around then rummaged through her bag and pulled out a paper- or packet rather. She held it up before him in both hands. Carlos recognized it as a science exam he had taken too, earlier in the morning. In the corner written in red was a _B+_ and Carlos watched a smile spread across Evie's face.

"I wanted to show Doug first, but you might want to know too," Evie said quietly.

Carlos looked from the test to Evie and back again, "Did you use-"

"The magic mirror? No. You see, Chad was an absolute jerk- and after I did his homework! I couldn't believe him. I swear he belongs on the Isle- he gave Mr. Delay the mirror and I was almost expelled, which would've been horrible, but Doug stepped in and helped me. In order not to be expelled I had to pass the test," Evie held up the paper excitedly. "And I did!"

Carlos beamed with her, "That's amazing!"

"Doug completely saved me, that's why I wanted to show him," Evie looked down and the test and sighed dreamily.

The shorter boy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Does someone have a new little crush?"

Evie gaped and swatted him with the packet jokingly. "Shut up! You're just as guilty, mister 'I need to find Jay and confess my love to him'," Evie mocked.

Carlos felt his face heat up, "H-how did you know that?"

"Please," Evie said, smiley sincerely and placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder, "I've known for years."

"What?" he exclaimed. "How is that possible? I've only known since this morning!"

"I'm just good at sensing that kind of thing," Evie said shrugging. "Don't worry about it. You'll find Jay."

"Thanks," Carlos almost whispered. He grinned at Evie and said, "Hey, go find your prince charming and show him your test."

"Ugh, I think I'm done with prince charmings. They're all jerks. I don't care what my mother says anymore," Evie laughed a little and waved to Carlos as she passed him and headed towards the grounds.

The boy smiled a little watching her go. Then he furrowed his eyebrows thinking about what she had said. "Hey, Evie?"

She spun around and paused.

"Do you think your mother would be angry if she found out you were chasing after and ordinary guy?" Carlos asked a little hesitantly.

Evie thought for a moment and then answered. "I guess it's a good thing she's not here then, huh?" She grinned mischievously and threw Carlos a wink.

And that was when he knew. Carlos wasn't the only one whose perspective was changing. And they were all doomed if they continued pretending this was their life. They couldn't keep thinking that this was permanent. Carlos decided the four of them really need to discuss their priorities if two of them seemed to be happy in Auradon and two of them wanted to destroy it.

He shook his head. _One problem at a time, Carlos_ , he told himself. Carlos needed to find Jay as soon as possible.

* * *

Carlos had a plan. Step 1) Find Jay. Step 2) Confess newly realized feelings for Jay to Jay. Step 3) Talk to the group about their steal-the-wand plan and put a stop to it. Step 4) Live happily ever after. Maybe. It was a flawed plan but it was the only one he had.

It was after his last class of the day and he was getting desperate. He ran into Evie again while she was walking briskly down the hall towards the girls' dormitories. She spotted him and began a quickly paced conversation without stopping.

"I saw Jay in class but he was gone the minute the bell rang. I'm guessing he was heading to your room to ditch his stuff then run off as soon as possible. You can still catch him if you run!"

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked, incredulous to the fact Evie couldn't even pause to talk to him.

"Someone has a date!" She called.

"You got a date? With Doug?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"No- well, sort of, yes?" Evie began walking backwards while talking to him. "But this is even better. Mal has a date with Ben!"

She squealed and called back "bye" before hurrying around the corner.

Carlos shook his head, chuckling fondly. Then it hit him that Jay was probably already at their dorm. He turned and scrambled down the hallway to reach his destination. Carlos swore he had never run so fast in his entire life. He bounded around corners, narrowly missing students flowing through on their way back to their dorms. Finally, he wound his way around the boys' dormitories and came to a halt before his and Jay's door.

Carlos swung the door open and slammed it behind him.

"I have something to say to you," he announced, startling Jay from where he was crouching over his bed.

"Carlos…" He trailed off, sighing.

"No. I need to get this off my chest," Carlos said sternly. Jay nodded and sat down on the bed slowly. The smaller boy took a deep breath and walked over to stand before him.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on. Auradon is weird and new and all of this is a lot to take in. I keep having these feelings and I'm really tired of ignoring them. On the Isle of the Lost I was constantly told what to do, by my mom, by the other villains, even by Mal, Evie and you. I don't want to keep doing that. I'm so sick of it. So this, right now, this is for me."

Jay didn't say anything, and Carlos wasn't sure if that was comforting or concerning.

"You almost kissed me last night."

Jay looked down at his feet, but he didn't deny the statement.

"I almost kissed you back," Carlos said, his heart pounding in his chest. "I don't know what that means. All I know is that it's something my mother would probably kill me for."

"Carlos, you don't have to-," Jay began.

"No, I do. I need to. My mother would kill me for doing a lot of things, so I never disobeyed her because I was scared of her. Maybe it's because she isn't here right now, or maybe it's that Auradon is so different from the Isle, or maybe it's just you, but I have this insane urge to disobey her. She's just so evil, I know I should aspire to be like her, but I don't. I don't want to be her. And it's dangerous for me to even say that, but it's true. I swear on my life I will never treat someone the way she treats me. I want her to know that she doesn't control me," Carlos poured his heart out to the boy in front of him.

He wasn't sure what Jay would make of all of this. He could slap him and tell Carlos that he needs to get his head on straight and start thinking like a villain again. He could storm out in disgust and leave Carlos all alone. He could hurt Carlos… Jay didn't do any of that. He did the exact opposite.

"Okay," Jay said standing. Carlos suddenly felt much smaller with Jay towering over him once again. They were close- almost too close. "Let's prove that your mom doesn't control you."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Then, Jay leaned down, pausing so close that their noses brushed and Carlos could feel his breath. Carlos looked up nervously into Jay's eyes, and that's when he realized Jay was just as scared as he was. This was new. New was terrifying. Carlos swallowed and his eyes flickered down to Jay's lips. Jay reached a hand out and rested it gently on Carlos' jaw. The smaller boy felt his eyes close slowly as Jay broke the remaining distance between them.

Carlos' heart soared.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Standing Up, Speaking Out

**Yes, I am horrible with updating. I feel bad about it, I just have a lot of writer's block. I feel like I'm back on track with the story now, though. Plus this chapter is super long to make up for the super long wait. Also, who else is pumped for Descendants 2? I really hope they don't push the hetero relationships, I'll be so mad. But the plot sounds really interesting so far and I'm excited for 2017! Make sure you read the updated Chapter 16 before this. Enjoy!**

* * *

For Carlos' first kiss, he was disappointed by how short it lasted. The kiss itself couldn't have been better. It was unsure, but sweet and loving as well. Carlos was surprised by how gentle Jay was; he always figured Jay would be a rough kisser.

As they broke apart, Carlos opened his eyes slowly. Jay was looking down at his feet, most likely unsure of what to say. He smiled a little. Jay was rarely shy like this, and it made Carlos ecstatic that he was the one to bring this side out of him. Jay was just like a big puppy- all bark and no bite.

"I- uh, I hope that was okay," Jay spoke softly, glancing up to meet Carlos' eyes.

The smaller boy nodded a little. The thief smiled.

Carlos was glad to realize that the silence around them was not awkward, but quite comfortable. Somehow, the boy knew that he and Jay were in the same situation and their feelings were mutual, all without saying the words aloud.

"Hey Carlos?" Jay asked quietly. "What do we do when we return to the Island?"

Carlos stiffened. He wasn't expecting Jay to ask that, and he certainly wasn't expecting to hear the terror in the strong elder's voice. Carlos never considered that Jay could be more afraid than he was; Jafar never physically hurt Jay, but Carlos wouldn't put him down for the count. He didn't think Jay ever wanted to push him to that. This, whatever it was between them, just might.

"I don't know," Carlos nearly whispered, looking away.

Jay and Carlos never really spoke about what was going on between them. They didn't need to. If they acknowledged it aloud it would become real, and they would need to discuss how to deal with their feelings. Carlos knew that, with the plan to steal the wand, it just wasn't the right time for the two boys to uncover their feelings.

There was no doubt that their relationship had been altered, but not in a bad way. Jay was much more aware of Carlos and his body language and emotions. The two developed an almost unspoken language, and seemed to know what the other was thinking. Carlos appreciated it, because having to explain things to Mal and Evie would be a challenge they could not handle at that moment in time.

After their kiss, they remained in their dorm together doing mindless tasks and talking about pointless things. Carlos was thankful that they were still the same two friends, just now a little more than that. They were aware that the other felt more.

The next morning Carlos shoved Jay out of bed and forced him to get ready for class, and they walked there together with Dude in Carlos' arms. Remedial Goodness was the same as always, except for the fact Evie kept shooting knowing glances towards Carlos. She clearly wanted to know what happened. Carlos did his best to ignore her.

Fairy Godmother announced towards the end of class that she had a small surprise for them.

"As you may know, this weekend is parent weekend, and since your parents couldn't be here due to… um, distance," she quickly recovered, "I arranged a special surprise."

She turned to the TV behind her and flicked it on with the keyboard beneath it. The screen revealed the four teens' parents, struggling with a remote

"Kids," Fairy Godmother called, motioning for them to join her at the front of the room. Carlos scooped up Dude from where he was lying on the ground and followed Jay, Mal, and Evie up to the TV.

"Ugh, it's broken," Carlos heard Maleficent and the other villains from the TV. "I hate electronical devices."

Suddenly the kids must have appeared on their screen because the Evil Queen called out to her daughter, "Evie! It's mommy! Oh, look how beautiful. Well, you know what they say the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Carlos glanced over at Evie, who looked almost embarrassed. That was a first.

"Don't you mean the weeds," Maleficent shot at the queen.

"Ew! Who's the old bat?" Carlos' own mother spoke up, pointing at the woman with the teens. Carlos felt his stomach drop at the sound of his mother's voice.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal explained patiently.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent mocked.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother defended.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella until one A.M.?" Maleficent chuckled. "I mean really, what? The hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?"

"They were mice!" Fairy Godmother said, insulted by the mistake. She turned to the kids to clarify to them as well, "They were mice. They were not-"

"Yes, thank you," Mal said dismissing her. Fairy Godmother got in one last "they were mice" before disappearing from the villains' view and standing beside the TV.

"Hi, Mom," Mal said to the television.

"Mal!" Maleficent nearly shouted sternly. The kids all jumped. The Evil Queen thumped Maleficent on the head. "I m-miss you!"

"Yes, you kids are never far from our thoughts," Jafar covered.

"I got it," Maleficent muttered. "How long must Mommy wait to see you?"

"Uh, there's this big coronation coming up, so probably sometime after that," Mal answered vaguely.

"When?" Maleficent demanded.

"Friday, ten A.M." Mal replied slightly frustrated.

"Are you sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wa-," The Evil Queen thumped her again, "You! You little nugget that I love so much."

"Yes, I completely understand, Mother," Carlos recognized the exhaustion behind Mal's fake smile.

"Carlos! Is that a dog?" Cruella asked astonished, trying to get a closer look at her son. Carlos suddenly felt sick. Dude whined in his arms. He did his best to keep a neutral face.

Cruella squeezed the fake dog from around her neck and spoke to it, "Oh, yes. I do understand baby, it would make the perfect size for earmuffs!" She laughed evilly.

That was it. That was Carlos' breaking point. Everything he told Jay the previous night still remained in his head. He was tired of his mother controlling him. She fed him false information on dogs and how they were evil and ate small boys who misbehaved. She lied to him about so many things. Carlos was done. He stepped forward and stood up to his mother for the first time in his life.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" He shouted. "This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, you're dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

He felt Jay's comforting hand fall onto his shoulder, pulling him back from the TV. He glanced back at the older boy, who had nothing but concern written on his face. Carlos could understand; he never thought in a million years he would ever yell at his mother. _She can't reach you here_ , he reminded himself, taking a deep breath.

"Ha! Burn!" Jafar laughed at Cruella, who had shrunk back in disbelief herself at her son's actions.

"Oh, why don't you go sell a toaster you two-bit salesman!"

As their parents began to fight, each of the kids glanced at each other. Carlos knew they were feeling just as upset and annoyed as he was. Jay must have sense the stress they were all beginning to feel, so he stepped forward and shut the TV off in one fluid motion. Evie sighed in relief when the noise of the villains' bickering disappeared.

Fairy Godmother looked sadly at the kids, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay said, giving a polite smile. They all knew Fairy Godmother only meant well.

"Of course."

Mal turned on her heel and walked towards the door, picking up her backpack on her way. Evie followed close behind her. Jay grabbed both of their backpacks as Carlos carried Dude and followed the girls.

"M, what do you think our parents will do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked as the all paused after Mal at the back of the room.

"I think they'll be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best," Mal said.

"Really?" Carlos asked almost hopefully. If Mal thought not completing their mission wouldn't be so bad, then it really couldn't be, right?

"No. I think we are definitely goners."

Carlos' small hope fell. The girls walked ahead; Carlos shot a glance back at Jay who looked exhausted.

He was starting to wonder if Mal was the only one still interested in finding the wand. Maybe she was only doing it out of fear. Evie was excited about getting good grades and talking to Doug, someone who is quite the opposite of a prince. Carlos himself was in love with dogs and freedom and not having to look over his shoulder all the time for his mother's wrath. And Jay… He still wasn't sure about Jay. The boy cared about him, but he was also afraid of his father. _When did this become such a big mess?_ Carlos wondered. How long could they all keep this up?

"We'll all meet tonight in the guys' room to finalize the plan to steal the wand at the coronation," Mal told them all. "Got it?"

Each of them nodded and went off in their own separate directions.

"You don't really want to do this, do you?" Carlos asked later that night, before the girls arrived.

"Carlos, I don't know. What are we supposed to do? We don't have many options here. If we don't bring the wand to our parents they'll kill us," Jay said rubbing his eyes.

"If we don't bring the wand to our parents, then Auradon stays the same. What if we stayed here?" Carlos asked.

Jay looked at him warily, "I don't know. Too many things could go wrong. Our mission was to come to Auradon, get the wand, bring it back. We will return here with our parents, and they can rule over it."

"Do you really think our parents will leave us alone once they have what they want? We both know they'll destroy all of Auradon and it'll just become the new Isle," Carlos reasoned. "We were miserable on the Island. Do you believe that our parents will care about us if we get them the wand? Do you think they'll care about our feelings? If they ever find out about _us_ -"

"They won't," Jay interrupted quickly. "We won't let that happen. Once Auradon is taken over, they'll be focused less on us. It could work." Carlos couldn't help but think that Jay was trying to convince himself of the words he was speaking.

"Jay," Carlos sighed. "You know that's not going to work. The only way we can be together is if-"

Mal burst through their door, holding several rolls of paper, "Okay! Time to make this plan concrete."

Carlos shut his mouth and he and Jay froze, hoping the purple-haired girl heard none of their conversation.

She gave them both a funny look as she set the papers down on the round table in the center of their room.

"What's up with you two? You look like you've just been caught eating garbage."

"Nothing," Jay muttered.

"Where's Evie?"

"Right here," the other girl appeared through the open door way, gliding into the room like the queen she knows she is.

"Let's get started."

Carlos helped Mal unroll the papers and lay them out. One was a diagram of the cathedral the coronation would take place in, and he noticed several sketches (they all seemed to be Mal's) of the wand and other objects that must have significance to her plan.

"We all know what this looks like," Mal said resting the wand diagram down on the table. She pointed to the floor plan, "This will be up on the dais, under the Beast's spell jar. We will all be coming in from here- I will be up at the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Carlos?"

"Okay, so I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier," the small boy glanced up from the paper he was looking at, "And get back on the Island with the wand."

His eyes met Jays and their unspoken connection kicked in. Jay knew how much Carlos hated the plan. He hated what they were doing. He had no choice. What Mal said went and there was no room for arguing. Carlos felt like crying as he looked at Jay. It almost felt like goodbye. He was so close to what he wanted, a relationship that was more with Jay, but he could never have it. He shouldn't have been so foolish as to think for even a second he could. There was a small comfort knowing that Jay looked almost as pained as he was. Jay could continue trying to think up scenarios where their ending could be happy, but they both knew deep down that there was none. They were villains; this plan proved that. Villains don't get to be happy. All Carlos wants is to be happy.

"Perfect," Mal said. She picked up a small object, that resembled a perfume jar from beside her open spellbook, "Evie, you will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Okay," Evie said quietly. She seemed oddly out of character. Carlos felt guilty; Evie must be just as heartbroken as the boys. She had to return to her mother's shallow ways.

Carlos cast one last look at Jay. Their eyes met for a moment, then Jay's darted away. Carlos stepped back from where he was leaning on the table and scratched his head. He made his way back to his bed where Dude lay wearing a small sweater Evie had created for him after helping Mal prepare for her date. Carlos smiled sadly. He curled himself around the dog and pet him. The small boy noticed Jay was sitting on his own bed, fiddling with his tourney stick, lost in thought.

"M," Evie said suddenly. Carlos' attention moved to the girls at the table. Evie was looking down at whatever Mal was reading in her spellbook. "You want to break Ben's love spell?"

"Yeah," Mal admitted, looking up at the taller girl. "You know, for after."

Evie took a seat beside her.

"I've just been thinking, when the villains finally do invade Auradon and begin to loot, and kick everyone out of their castles, and imprison their leaders, and destroy all that is good and beautiful-"

Every word Mal uttered felt like a stab in the chest to Carlos. They were going to be the ones responsible for destroying such a pure and beautiful place. Carlos never felt so guilty.

"Ben still being in love with me seems a little extra," Mal paused, searching for the right word, "cruel."

Evie said nothing. Carlos wasn't sure he would've said anything either. Mal just… proved that she has a good side. She has a heart. She might even care for Ben.

It seemed as if Mal realized what she had done; she stood and closed the spellbook loudly and exited the room.

"M," Evie called softly after her. Mal didn't turn around.

 _What are we doing?_ Carlos wondered as he continued to pet Dude, the main reason his life was flipped upside-down and his perspective was completely changed. They were all tearing themselves apart with this mission, but it seemed as if Carlos was the only one to recognize that. He was the only one that knew if they succeeded, they would be ruining their lives.

* * *

 **Please review! It makes my day!**

 **-Visit me on tumblr: .com**


End file.
